Lethal Loyalty
by emeraldLINX
Summary: Complete: Karai's orders are to destroy Leo at all costs, but upon hearing her plans, Raphael finds a way to take his place in capture. Torture, pain, and interrogation ensue, but how long can he hold out even for his own family?
1. Innocent Beginnings

A/N: Hello, hello and welcome everyone! Looks like Alix and I weren't finished with our TMNT writing phase!

Mikey: You mean we have to do these stupid author notes AGAIN?

Alix: You know you missed them, you bone head.

ET: Ok, so some quick introductions are in order I suppose. To all noobs, Alix and I wrote a TMNT fanfiction together a little while back called "Negative Serendipity," and now we've returned for more fanfictiony goodness. No it's not a sequel, and no we don't own any of the turtles (no matter how much we want to) or characters/plots.

Raph: And you know you want me.

Alix: Mmhmm! Let's see, disclaimer, intros…what else? Oh right! Last important announcement: I'll be changing my screen name to "RubyHawk" instead of "emeraldLINX" in several weeks and wanted to give everyone (especially previous readers/fans) a heads up. This change will probably occur after the second chapter is revealed to give time for the news to spread around. 'Till then, pardon my dust.

Leo: You are forgiven.

* * *

Chapter 1: Innocent Beginnings

A typical, uneventful Sunday night transpired in the Lair: Donatello sat at his lab, blue goggles on and examining a new type of technical equipment with enough complexity and requiring enough knowledge to fry anyone's brain. Music blared from Michelangelo's room, currently "Hotel California," his shadow playing an air guitar as he jammed to the three minute guitar solo. All while Leonardo and Raphael sat in front of the TV, watching the evening's news.

Leaning forward in his seat as a new story began, Leo watched absentmindedly, not particularly caring about the name of some high tech institution or its new technology, until the newscaster mentioned its robbery. Four robot prototypes had disappeared, instantly catching his attention.

"Hey Donny, you might want to take a look at this!" He shouted over his shoulder, using the wonders of Tivo to rewind to the beginning of the story.

"What?" Donny leaned back, lifting his goggles and inquisitive eyebrows (not that he had any, but a mutant had to make human references sometimes).

"Mikey, turn th' damn music down! We can't hear each other think in here!" Raphael turned toward his brother's room, eyes flaring. I should hope not, Leo thought, or we'd all be going crazy. When no answer came, Raph grinned at his brother maliciously, leapt over the sofa, and into his brother's room. Mikey's infamous "OW! Whaaaaaaat?" could be heard, as the music slowly dissipated, though still echoing in the silence.

Raphael emerged as quickly as he disappeared, clapping his hands in a finished and confident gesture, closely followed by Mikey, currently rubbing his head and glaring at his brother. As both slowly walked to their 'seats' on the floor in the small enclosure before the TV, Leo shook his head. How did Master Splinter manage to meditate with their ruckus and squabbling every waking moment? He'd never know.

Donny walked over, wiping some grease off of his hands. "What is it, Leo?" the turtle asked, with untraceable annoyance for halting his experiment. He tossed the towel over his shoulder as his brother pressed a 'play' button on the remote control. His eyes narrowed as the story continued, interest growing but then fading. He shook his head, "Sounds just like the other reports from earlier. The stolen stuff's probably bits and pieces to some bigger technology. I just wish I knew what the robbers were going to _do_ with them..."

The other turtles nodded, silently agreeing with their brother's insight. Knowing he had no lead to the theft and being too enthused by his own technology, Donny slowly returned to his work station, lost in scientific thoughts. Leo stood, pacing while the rest of the stories continued. Raphael watched his brother from the corner of his eye, but remained silent.

"You're starting to wear a hole in the carpet, Leo." Mikey said, putting his feet on the coffee table and his hands behind his head. The red turtle smiled that his thoughts were addressed without him having to announce them first.

"Yeah c'mon bro, what's eatin' ya?" Raphael twirled a tsai in one hand, his eyes following Leo's path back and forth, back and forth. "You're starting to get _me_ jittery."

He stopped and stared at the screen. "I just... what if Karai is behind-"

"Ah, Leo, not again," his brother smacked his forehead with apparent frustration, standing up and holstering his tsai in one fluid motion. "We've been over this. First off, we don't know who's stealing all this technology. And even if it was the foot, which we kind of suspect it is, we have no proof it's her over any one of Shredder's guys. Don't worry about it until we know something." Raphael was tired of his twin's paranoia over Karai. "Even if she is stealing the stuff, what's your point?"

Leo was obsessed, worrying over her intentions, her actions, her orders. He always argued with them for her to the point that the girl sounded like a saint. But she was not one of them, a leader of the Foot ninjas. Karai had told them several times that she refused to change her ways, continuing to obey her master, which was the 'honorable' thing to do.

"The sooner you realize that she ain't a good guy, the better."

Raph's brother whirled on him, his teeth set inside his head, ready for another long debate. "How can you say that after she's let us go so many times? After she helped to bring this city out of chaos?"

The turtle rolled his eyes. Constantly fighting his brother over the same issue was becoming unexplainably annoying. He did not want to get into this argument again or listen to Leo's sense of justice and outrageous excuses for that girl. Seeing Raphael's visage, Mikey grinned from his sitting position and inwardly agreed that discussing Karai was out of the question. He decided to nip it in the bud, do a favor for all of them. Oh Mikey, the savior, he thought, conducting his own theme song. Smiling, the turtle sat up, acting a curious turtle realizing a scandalous truth.

"OOOOOOOO! Leo's got a giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirlfriend!" He rocked back and laughed as Leo glared at him. The tension in the room broke. Raphael turned, heading for the door, ignoring the teasing coming from Mikey and the heated denials of Leonardo.

"Where you goin' Raph?" Donny's goggles looked over his equipment to watch his brother tromp out of their lair and into the elevator leading to the heart of New York City. The red masked turtle pressed a button, leaning against the back of the elevator.

"Out."

Donatello shrugged, returning to his gadget. A typical Sunday night, indeed, he thought. He could expect his brother's return in the minimum of twenty-four hours with a usual excuse of a story as to his late arrival: meeting a band of Foot ninja, kicking their shells. With that as his final thought in the matter, he transferred his mind to his experiment. If only he could figure out a way to connect the geothermal cerebrum to the trisilicon teranium, in a way that it would not explode…

---------------------

Raphael loved going topside. It was a place he could clear his head: his own obstacle course, leaping along buildings and over cars, avoiding people in alleyways and hitching rides on the top of moving trucks. At this time of the week and night, few people prowled the streets, making his acrobatic tricks all the easier to perform. Every few moments, the turtle stopped to look over his world of freedom.

On one of these occasions, he heard a small tap behind him. He remained still, instead pretending to look around at the scenery. Continuing his route, he leapt over the side of a building, catching a clothesline and finally landing safely onto concrete. He flipped over the quiet street and quickly scaled the wall on the other side, jumping two buildings more before descending again.

He dove under a dumpster, pulling his legs and arms out of view, waiting. Soon two feet clad in black, barely visible against the dark alley wall, landed where he had been moments before. Slowly, without a sound, he looked out to discover the identity of his pursuer. The answer did not surprise him but instead, lifted his mood considerably.

Karai.

So the Foot flunky was following him, he thought. But why? He grinned as she leapt to the nearest fire escape, ascending to the waiting rooftops above. Time for a little follow the leader. He quietly slipped out from beneath the dumpster and followed.

She was good. He was better.

* * *

A/N: Yay, a new chapter for a new story! Of course, I (Alix) am probably out of my mind for starting another fanfiction project. Good thing I have ET to continuously remind me.

ET: You better be thankful. Ph34r m3!

Don: For talking like that, I sure do.

Mikey: You're just upset because in the last story they auctioned you off.


	2. Espionage Antics

A/N: Yay, it's my chapter! Blech, so many stories, I can't keep track of them all. Not to mention water polo practice has me in stitches. Ah, the pain! Oh yeah, this is Alix, btw, so that's why this chapter wasn't updated as frequently as say, ET's usually are.

E.T.: Yea, that's because I'm a lazy butt who sits around and types all day.

Raph: She's Mikey's clone.

Mikey & E.T.: Hey!

E.T.: Me? Act like HIM? What kind of idiot do you take me for?

Mikey: Are there different kinds? -is chased everywhere by enraged E.T.-

Don: Not again...

Alix: And just for everyone's info, Espionage means spying. It comes in handy. Hehe, ET didn't know what it was.

ET: HEY!

* * *

Chapter 2: Espionage Antics

Raphael snuck along quietly behind his quarry. He had to be careful. If he trailed Karai too closely, she would surely recognize his presence, but if he allowed for too much distance between them, she would escape him. Raph grinned to himself. For a ninja, this was relatively easy. Caution was a skill programmed into his very subconscious. Though, as fate would have it, the turtle was a ninja with a lack of patience.

It seemed to be an eternity of mindlessly following her. Over buildings, through alleyways, and even hitching rides on top roofs of cars, but Karai simply kept plowing forward. As much as he loved city-surfing, there was a limit.

Hadn't Karai realized that she lost track of Raphael? It was obvious she was stalking him, so if she had lost him, then wouldn't she halt to regain his trail? Raph twisted his frown into a snarl. She knew he was following her and was leading him somewhere. But where?

He figured to a trap, but after pursuing her for the entire night, wasting his oh-so-precious time, he was determined to end at any kind of destination.

Leaping from one building to the next, he at last stopped on top of a water tower. Its curved roof was relatively difficult to stand on, but not difficult enough for Raph to slip off. With a decent view of the surrounding area, he stared ahead to see Karai halt several buildings in front of him.

It was difficult to make out who, but he could see another person standing beside her.

Perhaps she wasn't following him to begin with? Somehow he doubted that, but whoever this person was, he was far more important than Raph. The turtle edged higher and higher along the roof, but at that distance hearing, and even sight, was impossible. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had to get closer.

Sliding down the roof of the water tower and mutely plopping onto the floor, the turtle was constantly straining his "ears," hoping to stay out of their view. Espionage was espionage after all. The turtle glided across the building and caught hold of a clothes' line resting between its edge and another edifice. Slipping down it, Raph made quick work around the structure on street level and continued running until he was certain to be standing immediately below his enemy.

Staring upwards, he decided that scaling the wall, instead of climbing up the fire escape, would probably be less noticeable and noisy. Stealth _was_ the name of the game, after all. He pulled out his scaling tools, slipping them on his hands, knees, and feet. He put his hands on the wall, slowly pulling himself up so that his knees and feet helped to lift him towards his goal. He suddenly had a brief image of one of Mikey's comics...Spiderman, he thought, rolling his eyes. Why did he have to think about that now, of all times?

Upon reaching the edge of the roof, he stopped, now able to hear the other person's voice. It was deep, throaty, definitely a man's voice.

"----not afford another mistake." Raph heard the unknown man haughtily declare, only to be responded by Karai scoffing. "The Master will be very angry if you fail him in this task."

"And what makes you think I will?" Karai's voice was dangerously cold.

"The way you lost that other turtle does not bode well with me." Whoever this guy was, he was walking on thin ice. Raphael perked up slightly. Maybe they'd beat the daylights out of each other.

"Do not be a fool. You are out of place berating me for anything, let alone my skills."

Raphael paused uneasily. She wasn't speaking as blunt as a normal person would be. Maybe she knew he was following her? If that was true, she would be careful around her words. He couldn't take anything she said for the absolute truth, simply because she might purposely try to mislead him. It was just the way she was. In any case, the other man did not seem to be aware of his presence, so perhaps he would reveal some information.

His thoughts snapped to attention when he heard a sword clatter on the ground. Raph forced himself not to look, so as not to reveal his location, though he nearly died from curiosity.

"Do _not _think you are more skillful than I," Karai hissed. He shuddered at the thought of those piercing eyes. "I know what I'm doing. It shall be completed before my time is up."

"You have had a week to hunt him down, Mistress Karai, and yet you still have come up with nothing. No leads, no locations of his alliances, nothing. So far the Master is displeased. And if you return empty handed…"

"I know what the consequences will be," she said softly. That got his attention. Consequences for Karai? The Shred Head's little lap dog? What was so important he would risk losing her?

"You must have ever confidence in yourself then, Mistress Karai, or you would be searching for the turtle with more vigor."

"Watch your tongue, before I cut it out."

…Turtle? Raphael echoed in thought. She was only hunting down one of his brothers? Why not all four?

The man continued, "Find him quickly. He is getting impatient with your reluctance to perform your task."

"I've never shown disrespect to my master," she replied flatly. She really was not in a good mood. Raphael shook his head, remembering how calm the woman always was…

"I am only the messenger, and my message to you is that your time is running out. If you do not find Leonardo in three days, it will be your head."

Karai's voice once again approached rage. "But he said that I had---"

"There has been a change in plans. Find him, bring him to the Master alive, and kill the turtle in front of his eyes to prove your loyalty." Raphael nearly fell off of the building. Kill Leo! But... Karai wouldn't do that, would she? She may be one of the Foot's flunkies, but she wouldn't actually break her vow and _kill_ one of them... would she?

Apparently the same thing was running through her mind. "But I was not ordered to bring him back aliv-"

"Three days, Mistress Karai," the voice interrupted, slightly amused. "The Shredder awaits his pupil's completion of her duties."

* * *

A/N: Bum bum BUUUUUUUM. Well there's that chapter!

E.T: Thanks guys for all the reviews! I'm still relatively new at this, so reviews make me squeal.

Mik: Yea, and it scares the heck (note he didn'tswear because the fanfiction warlords at this site would hunt us downfor it)out of all of us! She stands up and starts dancing while singing some random song... -shivers-

Don: We've been scarred...

E.T: Here's Donny! Yes, we did auction him off, and I believe ChibiRose Angel got him for 20 dollars...

Mik: I'd go for more then that. I'd probably cost someone 200 dollars!

Don: Thanks, Mikey. Really.

Raf: There's one comment about you guys torturing me...you do like to mess me up, don't you?

Alix: But of course! It's kinky, isn't it? And besides, if any of you check my other stories, you'll see that "angst" is always one of my categories (or drama, which is like angst only less fun). Well, E.T.s updating next, so she should have it up in a few days. COWABUNGA!


	3. Good Idea, Bad Idea

A/N: A/N: KYAAAAAAAAAAA! WE HAVE REVIEWS! WE HAVE REVIEWS! -dances to 'Holding out for a Hero' from Shrek-

Raph: …

Alix: Apologies. She'll be all right in a minute, I hope.

Leo: Is she ever ok?

Don: Good question.

E.T.: It's my turn to write this time, though. So you better hope my insanity and randomness is, in the end, a good thing.

Mikey: -heard from the background- yea, I'd like a thick crust with double cheese...and...pepperoni.

E.T.: Now it's time to get this under way! -cracks knuckles-

Mikey: Oh, but no anchovies, and I mean no anchovies. You put anchovies on this thing and you're in big trouble dude.

ET: -throws a book at him- Michelangelo!

Mikey: Yeah, that'll do, and the clock's ticking dude.

Others: Nehehehehehheheheeee

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Raphael slowly descended from his hiding place on the building. Normally he would retreat quickly, but he was too sunk in thought to do much of anything else. When his feet finally found the ground, he looked back up to where he had been. He shook his head, then turned, and started the long trek back home.

Had that conversation been genuine? Did they really want to kill Leo? Well, duh, he thought. Of course, the Shredder wanted to kill him. But not just Leo, he wanted all the turtles. So, why just one to prove Karai's loyalty?

His face hardened when a realization hit him like the Battle Shell during one of Don's "in lair tests." Shredder realized Leonardo was the only one keeping this strange peace between Karai and the turtles. He wanted that mutual peace gone and to see which side Karai truly fought for.

He jumped over the last building and then flipped into an alley, not sure if he was ready to descend into the sewers just yet. He leaned against the brick alley wall, unconsciously whipping out his tsai and twirling it on his finger, standing it upright, and balancing it one of his three fingers. Toying with his weapons always helped him focus.

This whole situation had to be treated delicately.

Karai could not be allowed to find Leo; that was for certain. Leonardo, being the "honorable" turtle he was, would probably go with the ploy just to keep Karai out of trouble, thinking Karai would let him go and blame it on Hun again.

But Raphael had more suspicions than his twin would. Karai was honorable yes. But only when it was convenient. The woman would prefer to destroy her reputation than lose loyalty to her Master. It was the kind of girl she was.

Raph gritted his teeth. He couldn't explain that to Leonardo. His brother would just blow up in his face again, with all his "high and mighty" nonsense. Flipping the tsai, he threw it at the opposite wall, the dull thunk doing little to ease his frustration with his brother.

If only it had been him they were after.

He wouldn't trust Karai to save him; he'd find a way to get her out of trouble and bolt. Or better yet, he'd stop her from ever causing him, or his brothers, trouble again. He leaned over to pull out his weapon. If ONLY they were looking for him-

Raphael stopped wrenching his tsai from the brick, letting his hand fall to his side. Gently, he reached up and untied his face mask. He looked at the red cloth, an idea forming in his mind. But it all depended on Karai's dependence on those face masks to identify which turtle was which. Even April needed those...

He nodded, a grin slowly spreading over his face. He was positive that no one would notice if Leo had a slightly different skin color then usual. The turtle would need a sword, yes, but he could manage that. He tied his sash back around his temple, and lifted the manhole cover, descending into the depths of his sewer domain.

The turtle smiled at the thought of discovering for himself just how good of a ninja Karai really was.

* * *

Raphael stuck to the shadows as he approached the lair. He could hear someone playing video games; safe bet it was Mikey on another one of his all night gaming sprees. He walked in, silently sidling up behind his brother.

The remote was on the arm of the couch, much to his relief. He picked it up slowly, pulling it down to his crouching position. Slowly, he moved backwards, making for his room. Standing from his door way, he pointed the remote at the T.V., pressing the volume button up to the highest level. Rapid gun fire sounds blared from the speakers, nearly knocking Michelangelo out of his seat.

Leonardo poked his head out. He hadn't put on one of his face masks, so anyone looking could see the homicidal intention in his eyes. "Mikey. I've told you I want to get some sleep. This is the third time!"

Mikey looked at his brother advancing on him. "Whaaaaaaat? I didn't do it this time! I swear!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "I don't care; just turn it down."

The orange sash turtle sighed in defeat. He was always the bad guy. Looking for the remote but failing miserably, he whined, "I can't find the switcher! I know I had it here!"

"Mikey, if you don't turn it down soon, Mas-"

A sliding door opened behind them, and an irritated looking rat stepped out of his sanctuary.

"Michelangelo, why do you need it to be this loud in here? Your brothers and I need our rest."

"But Sensei, I didn't touch anything, really! I can't find the remote anywhere!"

This was going to last for awhile. Slinking past the arguing members of his family, Raphael grinned, his Master's swords under an arm and one of Leonardo's masks tied around his wrist. He silently climbed up the ladder leading to the outside world, where he was sure Karai would be looking for him, well, looking for Leonardo.

On the upper levels of the world, Raphael let his red face mask fall to the floor. Clothing himself in his new identity and leaving his tsais by his mask, he stepped out into the night.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh. Looks like he's got himself in a tum-tigger (Ten points to whoever names the book series that's from).

Leo: Raph, can you ever go out once without getting blown up or caught or something?

Raph: Hey, I'm doin' this for you! What kind of thanks is that?

Don: One that you usually give.

Alix: ANYWAY. Look, Raph, people want to buy you. BUT, he's ours!

ET: I know! We can barely share him between the two of us.

Alix: Well, we could always rent him out.

Mikey: Like a time share?

E.T.: Good idea!

Alix: -cries- I need my Raphy-boy!

Raph: I ain't goin' no where.

E.T.: Also, whoever names the show this chapter was named after gets either Leo or Mikey for FREE!

Mikey: You're going to GIVE me away!


	4. Don't Turn Around

A/N: Wilkomen, Bienvenue, Welcome! E.Tizzle here. Alix is having a bit of a plug up with all her other fanfics, so I've decided to do this one for her!

Alix: That, and I'm more inspired when it comes to torture devices...

Raph: OO;;;; -Runs far, far away-

E.T.: Speaking of Raphy-boy, I see that someone wishes to rent our darling hero for the time being, so of course you may rent him! We charge 10 dollars an hour, with 10 dollars extra for additional...favors.

Raph: SINCE WHEN ARE WE DOING FAVORS?

Don: Thank goodness I haven't been asked to do that yet.

Alix: Everyone guessed right with the animaniacs title, but the first person to enter it in the review was...jigsaws231! And that means that Leo, you now belong to this charming reader. -leads him to jigsaws-

Leo: What? Me!

Alix: Hey...what's this about Tsais...?

E.T: -throttles her- I TOLD YOU! I TOLD you they were spelled sais!

Alix: But that's impossible. My brother's a black belt in karate and to pass his test, he mastered the tsais (which is because of his influence on TMNT! Even 19-year-olds cannot deny the greatness that is TMNT), and he told me that's how it's spelled. Of course, he never was good in English….

Mik: Uh, ET? Shouldn't you be writing?

E.T: Oh, uh...right.

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't Turn Around

Karai silently leapt from building to building, her eyes scanning the horizon around her. What a long night this had been. Prowling the night's walkways since the sun set, she was trying to find the most elusive creature in this whole damned city besides herself: Leonardo.

The ninja-master beat down her usual pangs of guilt that whelmed up within her. She was not supposed to kill him. She had given her vow of honor that the Foot members would not harm any them. But she could not betray her Master, her father. Not now, not ever.

She had to find him.

Karai already tried to follow his brother earlier that night, but either the turtle knew of her presence or was in too much of a hurry, for she lost him within less than half an hour. Frustration raged within. Now she'd probably have to wait yet _another _day to look again, knowing fully well the turtles never ventured from their hiding spot during the brightness of day unless absolutely necessary.

_Shing…_

Karai stopped in her tracks, crouching in a friendly shadow, her eyes scanning around her. Odd... she could have sworn her ears heard the echo of a sword-

_Shing!_

There it was again. She took off toward the sound: her heart pumping as fast as it could, urging her to hurry before she lost the source of the sound. There it was again and again, the distinct sound of a sword cutting through air, slashing metal, hitting cement.

She silently landed atop a building, and her stomach flipped. There, before her eyes, was the blue-sash turtle, his sight obscured behind his headband, practicing his swordsmanship.

Relieved that no more time would be lost, she silently slunk down, not letting herself think about her purpose for hunting down her ex-ally. Karai watched his movements as she slunk closer.

Something was off about his dance today. His cuts and slices failed to flow like they usually did. The turtle appeared as though he was getting reacquainted with something he had not done in a long time. Maybe that was why he was here, alone? Trying to clear his mind, trying to find something once lost?

He suddenly jerked his head, as if in surprise awareness and was thus now listening.

The ninja refused to give him another second to act. She brought out her sword and struck him across the back of the head as hard as she could. He slumped forward, his sword clattering on the floor, his face hitting the cement with a sickening crack.

She was shocked into reality again for a few short seconds. What was she doing? This turtle...this was the one who had saved her life many a time, more than she could count, who had been her first friend, with no catches, no need for obedience... And now she was taking him to be killed by her hands, in "gratitude" of his good deeds. She was a demon, a monster, a hideous snake…

Karai shook herself, bending down to pick up the body, pulling the headband so that the eyes once again aligned with the openings, peering into the blue face mask to see his closed eyes. She leapt up, leaving his sword lying on the cement, heading toward Foot Headquarters.

* * *

Leonardo watched as his Sensei walked back into his room, the sliding door closing behind him. Mikey trudged past him in a pout, making certain to stomp each and every step to his room. Leo shook his head, turning to walk into his own sanctuary. He heard something skid across the floor and turned toward that direction.

"Well HERE it is!" Mikey exasperated, making sure to emphasize the word 'here.' The turtle picked the remote up off the floor. "See Leo? It was over here!"

"Yea, yea, Mikey, _whatever_. Just...go to bed," he sighed, pretending not to care.

What the shell was the remote doing outside of Raphael's room? He rubbed his eyes, and then sidled into his own room, falling down onto his bed. He looked upwards to make sure his cerulean scarf for tomorrow was waiting for him within reach so he did not have to actually get out of bed and waste precious energy to retrieve it.

Where was it?

Wow, he must have spent too many hours listening to Mikey's constant talk and was thus really tired if he was seeing illusions or disillusions in this case. Eh, he'd figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

Raphael jerked back to consciousness as he hit the plush carpet of his location. He slowly sat up, the back of his head throbbing as he attempted to stand. He was forced to kneel, his senses slowly returning to him. Someone was talking.

"-you Karai. This has been, as usual, performed quickly! And even before I had to give you any forms of... encouragement to press harder."

Raph's eyes snapped up, glaring at the being before him. Oroku Saki stood in his Japanese style robes, looking down at him with that infamous annoying smirk.

"Welcome to the hour of your doom, Leonardo."

Raphael grinned inwardly. It worked. They believed him to be his brother. However, he knew this charade would not last long. They surely would recognize his voice if he spoke. As long as those fools did not find out that the turtle was aware of their plan, then he would still have the upper hand…

"Who the shell are you calling 'Leonardo'!" Raphael growled, trying to think of something that made him furious. It was not too difficult, considering one of the first things on his list was standing in front of him.

The entire room visibly jumped at hearing his voice. Karai, standing next to him, turned her head slowly to stare down at him, her eyes filled with shock and disbelief. Saki walked forward, eyes fixated on the impersonator.

"You are not Leonardo! Where is he? Karai, why did you bring me one of the others? I asked for Leonardo!" Saki was practically shaking with rage.

Karai was shaking too, but for a different reason. "Why are you wearing your brother's mask? You are usually red. Why are you blue?"

Raphael barred his teeth. He had to think of an excuse which made sense… "We practice our different weapons wearing the different face masks. It makes us feel more confident. You got a problem with-"

A resounding smack echoed through the room as Raphael fell to the floor. He immediately faced Shredder, the perpetrator, still on the floor, and glared into his eyes. Saki glared down at him, his face lighting up into a huge grin. Slight fear stung Raphael. His worst enemy's smile could not mean anything good for him.

"This may be a turn for the better. Instead of merely killing one of them, we shall extract the whereabouts of the other turtles from this one. Then you will eliminate all of them and bring me their heads!"

Karai appeared shaken, distraught even. Raphael glared up at the evil-eyed monarch standing before him. He clenched his fists, trying to quell the sudden fear rising in his stomach. "And what makes you think I'll say _anything,_ scum bag?"

Saki leaned down, his foul breath burning Rafael's nostrils. "We have ways, turtle. We have ways."

* * *

A/N: (Alix) Is it just me, or does Shredder sound really kinky at the end? **(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH)**

All four turtles: Wow, you're just SICK!

Alix: Well, I am in the torture department…

ET: It's the yaoi. It has rotted her brain to the core.

Alix: -runs around in a circle like a chicken with its head cut off, swooning over thoughts of RikuxSora- SORA!

ET: (She IS a chicken with her head cut off) Sora and Kairi, Alix! Get it through your blasted head!

Alix: And let's not forget Yuki and Kyo in a fruit basket!

ET: But… they hate each other! What's WRONG with you? -pulling out her hair in frustration-

Mikey: Personally, I blame television.

Don: They don't show yaoi on public television…

Leo: Can I go drink an amnesia elixir right now so that I don't need to think about this EVER again?

Little Raph Puppet: Mmm RikuxSora…

ET: Alix, what are you doing? You and your idiotic author's notes! Raph is not GAY!

Alix: OBVIOUSLY! I'm just having some fun messing with my poor Raphy-boy's mind is all.

ET: May Raph have pity upon your soul…


	5. On the Edge

**A/N**: Ok, so this is my chapter now (Alix here…). Those of you who read our two TMNT stories should be able to recognize our vast differences in writing style. So you all should have noticed that ET did chapters one, three, and four, while I was supposed to do four (though I DID do the author's note…). I switched with her so that I can do the sweet torture and angst that Raphael will soon experience.

Mikey: Rowr. Hahaha, I bet Alix's drooling at the thought.

Raph: Ew…

ET: This may get a little… uh…

Leo: Oh come on, Alix won't do anything that crazy. …Will she?

ET: -gives him a look- You actually believe that?

Don: We'll have to find out….

* * *

Chapter 5: On the Edge

Darkness encased him. Sure, his eyes were shut and enclosed by his brother's bandana, but he had never seen this depth of darkness through his eyelids before. Attempting to stretch his sore body in this new environment, Raphael tried to recollect what had happened. However, upon his inability to budge more than an inch without immeasurable pain, all thoughts concerning the past vanished.

Gradually, he blinked an eye open, seeing nothing before him but an icy abyss. The air was cold around him, slowly making his skin aware of the frigid steel encasing him. Handcuffs around his wrists, and an infinite number of chains around his chest and biceps; someone did not want to take any chances with his escape.

Even breathing was difficult. The pressure on his chest and his shell made his heart pound painfully. The turtle tried to position himself in such a way that it would become easier, brushing his cheek against the smooth tile floor. Pain shot through his ribs at the attempt, but Raphael refused to give up.

He placed as much leverage on his shoulder as possible and pushed off so that he could sit up straight. The twists of the chains dug into his sides as Raphael arose. He released a groan, only to fall backwards. Much to his relief, however, he landed on a wall, temporarily feeling at ease.

Each breath, each heartbeat brought the chains closer and tighter, suffocating him. This was like some strange nightmare that he used to have, not being able to breathe, but still alive. He exhaled one long, slow breath, allowing his warmth to fill the room for a moment. It dissipated shortly, but it gave him some strength.

Enough strength to recall the Shredder whispering in his ears (the thought of it made him grimace in revulsion), and then a sharp pain in the back of his neck. The source of that was probably Karai, traitorous little bitch. And now he was here. He longed to rub his neck, to see if it was bruised, but those chains restrained him.

At first chance, Raphael would plan a method of escape, but he was too damn exhausted. He was barely breathing, incredibly ravaged, and sore in every fiber of his being. With the pure darkness surrounding him, he saw no point in keeping his eyes absently open, and found himself sleepy upon resting them.

Why was he so tired? His muscles were almost screaming, begging for the chains to crack and snap at the seams, but their wish was not granted, and wouldn't be unless Donny's precious laws of science were disturbed. He was still stranded, a prisoner with no thoughts of escape.

Why hadn't Karai arrived to interrogate him yet?

He sat there, tired, bored with nothing but his thoughts and the sound of his irritating breathing. The repetitive sound… it was terrible, worse than the dripping noise of a sink. His loneliness and rising pain ate away at him slowly.

How long had he been here? When was the last time he ate? Or drank? …Or even spoke? Somehow he did not doubt that if he opened his mouth to speak he would find nothing left in his throat to make a noise. If he were to utter a sound, it would be weak, pathetic, and he dared not to try for fear of discovering the truth.

Slowly he realized, isolated from everything other than the chains which were now making him throb with pain, Karai was wearing him down.

His anger flared up at this realization, though he beat it down since it would only waste energy. She was trying to make him weak and vulnerable. When he was too exhausted to think, that woman would open the door, a sickeningly bright light would pour into his eyes, and she would torture and question him.

That was real interrogation.

He was honestly too weak to retaliate at this point, and any more time would only deplete his chance of his success ten fold. If only he could eat… He grimaced at the growling in his stomach. A steaming hot pizza, with double cheese, and pepperoni, and sausage… and even anchovies sounded good to him now.

Sighing deeply but soon cut short by the chains encasing him, he just wanted some water. His ravaged throat was burning. Gradually he opened his eyes, hoping to see a glassy droplet of water, but none was to be found.

Instead, a door began to open before him. His eyes burned from the light, even with his eyes shut tight, they crept in.

Just like he'd imagined it.

Damn Mikey and his mob movies. The brightness too much to bare, he desperately turned around, pain shooting up his spine.

"Grab him!" yelled a voice. At first Raphael failed to recognize it, for his body was in shock from hands grabbing him at all sides.

With all the strength he could get from his cracked lips, he snarled, "Get your hands off me, shell for brains!" Though with his current status, only a 'getyohanofame,' escaped his lips.

The ninjas surrounding him, or at least he assumed they were ninjas, since his eyes were too enshrouded with blinding light to see much of anything, dragged Raphael into a hall of brilliant whiteness. His feet scraped against the tile, the chains pressing into his sides. His stomach, his throat, his eyes, his lungs… they were all screaming and blaring in his head, telling him to make the pain stop.

Before he could attempt to meditate, to force the pain away, he was suddenly thrown forwards, landing hard on his shoulder.

"Now Raphael," hissed the same commanding voice from before, "Open your eyes."

The turtle did not want to serve his interrogator, but clenching his eyes tight could not send fear into the heart of his enemy. Opening them, he saw the outline of a woman, though it would still take time for his irises to adjust.

"Karai." He forced every ounce of loathing and disgust he could muster into that one word.

"Raphael," she nodded, snatching one of the chains around his chest, and pulled him closer. "I know you were lying. Why did you switch with Leonardo?"

His ability to speak and see were fleeting, not that he particularly wanted to converse with or look at Karai's annoying visage so close. "I told you…"

"LIAR!" She slammed him into the floor, and Raphael tried desperately not to utter a sound. Those damn chains… they were cutting into him. "Aw, did I make you bleed?"

He was bleeding? The turtle was so numb he could not tell anymore. "Dunno, did you?"

"Don't sass me!" She kicked him hard in the ribs. This time he could see red.

Why was she acting so demonic? The battles he saw her fight were honorable, even he couldn't deny that. What was the meaning of this?

"Your mom'llsass you," he coughed.

Picking him up again by the neck (how could she be strong enough to grab him with one arm? He wondered mindlessly), Karai glared deep into his eyes. Raphael stared back, trying not to blink away the light.

A sharp pain shot through his side. The turtle tensed, trying to look at the source, but Karai's arm was blocking his view. She noticed his attempt and raised a small knife to his eye level. "I always wondered what color of your blood looked like."

He smirked a little. "Wow, you're stupid."

"Hmph. Tell me turtle, are you not starving? Or dying of thirst? Can you not breathe? Don't think the pain will stop, for it will only worsen if you don't tell me where Leonardo is."

Blinking slightly, Raphael returned her stare, but said nothing. He could not deny he was in pain, that he was exhausted and hungry. Every pore wanted it to stop, but his resolve was firm. His loyalty was more important to him.

For an unknown reason, he thought of the fight he and his brother had earlier. "I told you so," he thought bitterly, but considering how he was protecting the person he outwardly showed hatred for, made him wonder exactly what he thought he was doing.

There was no plan. No escape. What was he trying to prove? And to whom?

"Or do you like pain, turtle?" she smiled cruelly, flashing the blood-stained dagger in front of him. "Or perhaps… you _did_ see me the other night. Thought you could go in his place? You're a fool; you can't compare to him in strength… or honor."

Baring his teeth at the remark, he snarled more fiercely than he thought he could, "Torture me all you want, you sick minded traitor. At least I have more strength and honor than you ever will. And even Leo will agree with me on that one."

-------------

A/N:

ET: Wow...um...all right, that wasn't as bad as I thought.

Raph: Says you! You're not the one being tortured! I mean, come ON! Chains? Suffocation?

Alix: Only the best for you, Raphy boy. -hearts in eyes- (oh, and keep in mind this is rated for 13 and up…. Darn fanfiction website and their endless rules).

Mikey: Besides, the next chapter is also Alix's. More torture! More blood! Yay!

Raph: You want some, huh? –cracks knuckles-


	6. Submission

A/N: And so we continue with more Raph-induced sickened pleasure. Or at least, I, with my twisted mind, will.

Mikey: Wow… wrong. Sick and wrong.

ET: -too devastated that she hasn't seen three episodes from the new season to comment. Sobbing in a corner.-

Raph: Can we just get this chapter over with?

Alix: -brings out the chains and scourge- Will do!

Raph: Ahhh shell.

* * *

Chapter 6: Submission

Leonardo sighed, retracting his blades back into their sheaths. He could not train this way. The turtle felt naked without his blue sash, plain and simple. Where could he have possibly left it?

Of course, any smart ninja would have multiple bandanas, for what kind of a sick person would insist on wearing a mask that was worn every day of eternity without ever washing it? However, for some reason simply knowing that his sash was missing ate away at the turtle.

He trudged over to the kitchen, knowing that he could not possibly finish a morning workout without focus (and he certainly could not maintain focus while feeling naked). Slowly, Leo opened the refrigerator door and much to his dismay, found nothing of value.

His eyes traveled across the carton of milk, the yogurt, the eggs, and decided he was not in the mood for cereal, a fruit n' yogurt mix, or an omelet. Realizing that he was not particularly hungry made the turtle wonder precisely why he was hunting for something he did not even want. He rubbed his forehead, trying to calm the uneasy anxiety building up inside him.

Wow, he just wanted his headband back. He felt lost, as pathetic as the word made him sound. The turtle had a routine, a role, and his silly blue piece of fabric symbolized that.

Turning around to mindlessly circle the lair, Leo stopped, a slice of pizza caught his eye. A little sign was attached to it with the word 'Mikey' scribbled on. The nerve of his brother claiming food; it seemed as ridiculous as obsessing over a bandana. Below the word, however, it said, "-is a moron," in another person's handwriting, and a bite was missing from the triangular morsel.

A smile crept onto Leo's face; the guy could barely suppress a laugh. Raphael. Sometimes the only thing standing between Raph and Leo's katana blade was Splinter's word of reason, but sometimes, Raphael was his favorite turtle, someone to balance his strict calm with an unrestrained sense of freedom. He needed a little bit of that now.

"Hey… where is Raphael?" Leo asked out loud, knowing that no one was awake at this awful hour. He released his grip from the refrigerator door, allowing it to close on its own accord, and strolled towards Raphael's room. He had not seen him for what seemed like days.

* * *

"Where is Leonardo!" Karai spat out, her eyes: burned red. Her hair was on end; the woman was in a demented panic, afraid that her captor would not confess the information she needed. Her anger and fury covered that fear to the outside world, but Karai felt its jagged pain nonetheless.

Raphael eyed her back, motionless. What did she expect Raphael to do? Answer the question? How weak did she think he was? She could break him, tear him to pieces with an unfair advantage, but he refused to hinder his resolve. Or at least, so he thought.

His whole body throbbed; it was too difficult for him to think or respond, and that resolve quickly faded from the tips of his mind. He could not remember having any tenacity, let alone another thought other than ones concerning his pain.

Without Raphael's answer, the woman dug her heel into his chest, twisting it with aggravation.

Don't make a sound, he screamed in his head. Don't let her see you scream. Don't give her such a pleasure.

Not that the turtle had much say in the matter, as a muffled yelp wrenched itself from his throat. He blinked repeatedly, and as his swimming vision slowly, ever slowly, cleared, he saw droplets of blood. His blood.

He glanced towards the ceiling, its blinding lights making Karai an eerie silhouette. "Where… is… he! ….Do you want to die!"

He wanted to spit back at her, to yell, or to punch her, but he simply could not find the strength. The turtle was panting, but air failed to fill his lungs, the chains impeding its path. It certainly felt as though he was dying. Lying motionless and breathless on a cold tile floor. What was he doing? What was he trying to prove? He vaguely remembered thinking such words earlier, but he could not know for sure. His thoughts seemed to be petty things, an abstract concept which did not help him in the real world.

This whole situation felt surreal. Surely, Karai was not this evil, but Raphael did not have the strength to consider why or how. Only instinct blared in his head, and it was telling him to escape or to die.

The devilish woman picked the turtle up one more time and slammed him against a wall, a sword inches from his throat. Her eyes screamed that she meant business. No words were spoken, but the action and the way she held her sword told all.

He was tired. And hungry, and thirsty, and bleeding, and who knew what else. The only force to counter gravity from making Raphael plummet to the ground was Karai and her sword.

He was in a daze. This was a dream…. But one doesn't feel pain in a dream, right? Perhaps, perhaps not. He simply did not know and at this point, he wanted the dream to be over, his eyelids dropping, unconsciousness slowly overcoming him.

"Where is Leonardo?" A sickening yet sensual voice whispered. "Where?"

"S—sewers," he mumbled back, falling into darkness, not certain who he was speaking to.

"Where in the sewers?" The voice remained soft and sexually sadistic, tugging at his need to escape his pain. Its spell gave the illusion that it could save him from that, and Raphael, powerless, replied.

The weary ninja continued to mumble and groan, stumbling through his words, unaware of even saying them. Unaware of what he was confessing. And suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his neck and his body crashed into something hard.

"Thank you Raphael," it said soothingly into his ears. "Take him back to the chambers. He'll live… long enough."

* * *

Karai, somewhat proud of her achievement, walked down the hallway towards her master's chambers. However, that pride was only shallow. She did not feel qualified of such, for what she had done. She slowed slightly, her soft footsteps coming like the gentle tick...tick...tick of a clock.

She only had to close her eyes to see Raphael, lying helpless on the floor, beaten, scratched, and stabbed all by her. How would Leonardo see her now? After looking at those wounds to his brother, how could he, or anyone with a heart of infinite forgiveness, possibly overlook this?

She even wondered why she asked such questions. The answers, obvious as they were, haunted her, and knowing that it bothered her only added to her turmoil. She shook her head, desperately trying to evade her rhetorical questions, but they wouldn't stop. Would he still look on her with that passionate understanding, that look that said she was doing the right thing, being true to her master and to them?

No.

That bitter thought swept through her. He would never look at her like that again. She had lost that reassurance now, whether she caught him or not. She stopped where she was, angrily wiping away a tear. The Elite Ninja of the Foot Clan did not cry. She wiped away more and more, hating herself for crying, but loving the release it brought, and loathing herself for that even more.

The hallway camera zoomed in on her, its viewer nodding. "Report this to Master Shredder immediately. We must watch to be sure she is trust worthy. Go." At first Karai froze instantly. What if whoever was behind that camera saw her tears? Her heart grew cold, and she soon began to tremble. Cold, her body felt chilled with fear, but she could not focus on that now.

Karai hurriedly wiped her eyes, her tears now nothing but wet streaks on her black gloves. Straightening herself and her appearance, she continued toward her Master's chambers. Pushing open the doors, she found him meditating on a cushion behind his desk.

"Master?" She whispered, begging to be heard as Uroku Saki sat quietly meditating. He opened one eye, but said nothing. "I know Leonardo's location. I'm asking permission to leave for the sewers immediately."

"Bring some foot ninjas with you," he snarled harshly. "You will not fail me again."

"No, my master." She bowed briefly and left the room as quickly as she entered. Unexplained fear was raging in her chest. Why she felt this way was a mystery to her, but perhaps she did not want to know. She rubbed her eyes with one hand, still feeling the dull ache in them, when something ran into her. She jumped back, sword out, ready for anything, then looked again.

It was that same damn Elite who had been mocking her the other night. She quickly put her sword away as he began to laugh.

"I apologize, Mistress Karai, I did not know I could surprise you like that."

"I do not have time for your jibes and foolish remarks." She walked past him quickly.

"Too busy, mistress? Why, are you enjoying the idea of getting your hands on another male creature, even if it be a mutant, and having your way with him? Or are you merely running away?"

Something gave way at that remark. Before he could even blink, Karai had pinned him to a wall, her sword against his throat, a drop of blood from a thin cut oozing onto her blade. Her eyes were aflame, and she could feel the fear within him, if not see it.

"If you ever speak to me again about something that does not directly involve a message from another unit, I will cut out your tongue and throw it to those Purple Dragon hounds." Suddenly, her sword flashed out of sight his sight with invisible speed, and she sheathed the katana, walking away as she heard the sound of a sliced hat falling to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Hm… I so could have added more to this. –sniff- But my fear of ET's raving is greater than my need to put in more gore.

Mikey: Me too…

E.T: -still sobbing in a corner, unable to imagine that she's missed three TMNT episodes-


	7. Warning Bells

A/N: It's the ET's turn. I have been WAITING for this! Thank you all SO, SO, SO much for the reviews! -is dancing to Holes soundtrack- I just hope this gets out before I go off to my choir retreat...

Mikey: You sing?

Raph: She tries

Alix: I'm scared. Will you hold me?

Raph: Um. No….After what you did to me?

* * *

Chapter 7: Warning Bells

Leonardo peeked into his brother's room, looking around for his absent twin. It was so quiet without him. Mikey was not whining or trying to get on Raphael's nerves, you could not hear the punching bag pummeled into compost, or the soft clinking of tools as he modified his precious bike. Leo reached up to tighten his headband, but upon finding it missing, he scratched his head instead. The room appeared completely untouched, as though Raph had not been there for several days.

Where could he be?

Leonardo walked out, still pondering his brother's absence. Maybe one of the others had seen him? He strolled towards the TV, where Mikey blasted some Triceraton air ships off of the screen with his new shiny controller. He paused, contemplating asking the video game freak, but then left in search of Donny. Mikey would never willingly leave his video games unless a crisis slapped him in the face, and even that would come at a price of endless complaints.

He found the purple-sash turtle working in his lab, as usual, examining some strange device about the size of an apple. Leo crept up, not wanting to disturb him, and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"No it's not for you, yes it's very dangerous, and no, you cannot see it," Donatello sighed without looking up from his work.

"Right, I'll make sure to tell Mikey that when he stops killing brain cells," Leo responded, laughing a little, but not openly. Don gazed up at him, slightly confused, but with an apologetic grin on his face.

The turtle had good reason too. Leo did not have his mask on, nor did he ever come into the lab. Why would he? He usually devoted his time to training and other leadership-type duties, so… what was the occasion?

"Sorry, Leo, but you know how Mikey is." He gently placed the piece of machinery into a small basket filled with other random objects which held no meaning to anyone other than Donatello and pulled up his goggles. "So, can I help you with something?" He eyed his twin from behind his mask. Something was bothering the usually cool-headed turtle – but what? Don could sense Leonardo shift slightly under his brother's gaze.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Raphael. I haven't for the past couple days and… yeah. You know where he's been?" An unintentional hint of hope crept into his voice. His brother, noticing Leo's anxiety, leaned back against his work table, thinking.

"Now that you mention it...last time I saw him he was taking the elevator up to the top floor. He just said he was going out. Maybe he took his bike and went out for awhile. I'm not sure. He hasn't really been gone that long, has he? Maybe I just don't have a good sense of time."

Leo nodded, then sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go look for him." A half hearted smile eased onto his face. "Who knows? Maybe he's the one with the girlfriend…"

Donatello laughed, and his brother soon joined him before making his way to the elevator. Though it was a joke, the idea seemed twisted: Raphael with a girlfriend. He pressed the button inside the elevator, thinking as he rose to the surface.

Maybe Raphael was at Casey's house, or pummeling a few Purple Dragons? Maybe he was helping April or that old lady, with the cat, carry some things?

Or... what if he'd gotten himself into trouble? Images of his own experience with the overwhelming odds of the Foot Clan swept into his mind's eye, but he viciously beat the illusion down, not wanting to relive that horror on top his other problems.

He stepped out while the doors were opening and looked around, checking off all transportation in his mind – the Tunneler, the Battle Shell, the Shell Cycle... no, he had not taken any of those so where – his eyes caught the glint of metal lying on the floor. He approached it with his head titled quizzically, and bent down, picking up two metal sais.

Raphael's weapons?

But he never went anywhere without them One could not pry them off of Raphael with a metal bar, so why were they lying here, collecting dust and spider webs? He gazed at the floor, noticing that which he had not detected before.

A red face mask.

He snatched the fabric close to his face, examining it. Raphael was not wearing his red sash? What in the – but then something clicked in his head. The remote outside of Raphael's room. Mikey's volume suddenly going up. His mask disappearing. Raphael was wearing the blue bandana. Leonardo's sash. Surely, this was one of Raphael's sick jokes. But why leave his weapons? What the shell was happening here?

A siren went off in the elevator, and nearly instantaneously, his shell-cell rang. Snatching it up, he spoke into the phone, "Hello?"

"Leo!" Donatello's voice sounded relieved. "Get down here, quick… The Foot ninjas are in the sewers, and they're searching around everywhere! They're poking around the old lair and..." he faltered, "I really think you should see this."

Not needing any more prompting, he ran into the elevator and began his descent to the lair. As the doors opened, Leonardo jogged to Mikey and Don, who were already peering at one of their security screens. "What is it?"

They turned guiltily, Mikey stepping immediately back as Donny moved to one side for Leonardo. There, yelling and giving orders, was Karai.

The Foot ninjas were taking out the rubble of their old Lair, frantically searching, looking for holes, all to the cadence of Karai's voice.

"Find them! The red one said that this is where we will find Leonardo. Keep looking! If you find the rat or one of the other two brothers, capture them and bring them to me, _alive._ We must find Leonardo," she panted furiously.

Her face grew angrier, more agitated as the moments slithered by. Mikey and Don glanced at their brother, whose black eyes were riveted to the screen, his face unreadable. First Raphael's disappearance and now Karai searching their old Lair?

Leo stood up, alarm in his face, just as Karai murmured close to the nearest camera, "This time he'll wish I'd killed him. He'll be in so much pain. I'll break him...they all break eventually."

Leonardo's eyes were literally ablaze. Karai...she had done the one thing she had sworn not to do – attack them. She intended to destroy his brother and the rest of them later, the traitor.

Betrayal...murderer... deceiver...his mind was starting to cloud with his rage. He let out a cry of fury, red: tainting his vision. Revenge. He needed revenge for this wound she had dealt him, so deep it would never heal.

He turned, unthinking, his judgment giving way to the passion of the cold hearted battle. He charged for the door, his katana already out and crying for blood.

"Leo!" It was Donatello and Michelangelo. They held him back, keeping him away from his goal. No, he had to get at her. He had to kill what had hurt him this much. It had to be taken care of. She attacked his brother, all against her oath, all against her honor... Murderer! Traitor! TRAITOR!

"Leonardo. Control yourself."

That simple statement was louder then either of his brothers had been. He panted briefly, as his vision cleared, gazing upon his Master. He took a deep breath, feeling his anger abate, sinking into his mind to be used when it was possible to use it. In its place, guilt came rolling in, followed closely by pain. He sank to his knees, his katana clattering to the floor. Warm tears flowed from his eyes, gently splashing on the floor. His master knelt before him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, my son, what is it that forces you to lose your control?"

Leo dared not look up at his brothers, at his Master. He did not have his mask; he could not play his leadership role. Not now.

"Raphael... Karai has Raphael. She's...torturing him, or perhaps he's already dead. But she swore...she SWORE that she would never try to kill us! She swore on her honor!" He clenched his three fingered hands, watching the floor blur again beneath him. "And I believed her..."

He felt a four fingered claw placed on his shoulder. "You did what you thought was right, my son. You trusted someone who you thought could be trusted. There is no fault in that. Leonardo, even you are allowed to make mistakes."

Leo's head jerked up to look at his master's kind eyes. He silently nodded, appreciation and gratitude showed in his face that which he could not express in words. Donatello and Michelangelo knelt next to him, both with encouraging smiles.

Mikey clapped his brother's shoulder. "C'mon, Leo." The two helped him up, both with grim determination etched into their features. A ripple of unexpected malice spread through his body. His brothers smiled coldly, their countenance matching his own. Donny's voice spread like fire through their veins:

"They'll pay for what they've done to Raphael. And pay dearly."


	8. Deja Vu

A/N: Although I should be studying for my AP Physics class (tests are the evil… oh and let's not forget my calculus test which is on the SAME frikkin' day!), I got a little inspired after watching TMNT this morning.

ET: (And I haven't seen it yet!) As cool as it is that Leo has turned super-bad-ass all of a sudden on the show, it just doesn't seem –

Alix: That's Raph's job!

Leo: Grrr….

Raph: Take a chill pill, Leo.

Mikey: I'm still wearing the bandana around my arm! Woohoo!

Don: -feeling left out of conversation-

ET: Don't worry, Donny! You get to spank Karai and leave a permanent red mark!

Don: ... -hides in his shell-

Alix: Yeah… so here we go: a chapter that was actually inspired and NOT induced by threatening.

* * *

Chapter 8: Deja Vu

His bones ached. As he gained consciousness, if one could truly call it that, he could not even think. He could not remember where or who he was, and he certainly did not have any "consciousness" or tangible thoughts to ponder. It was more of an awareness, almost like how his master – who was that? – had described meditation. But here, he was aware that he existed and that his body was in pain.

Gradually he opened his eyes and moaned loudly, but only realized the sound came from his own throat several moments later. His lungs were on fire, but the air pierced his skin with ice… this all seemed very familiar.

He traced his surroundings slowly, noting the moldy tiles to the rusted bars… and slowly to a slouched silhouette sitting before him. He tilted his head to see the being upright, but the outline did not register in his mind as someone he had seen before.

The creature did not say a word, merely staring back at him with glowing red eyes beneath a peculiar hat. _That_ seemed familiar to him. _Nice hats_ he heard himself say. _Yea,_ someone else's voice chuckled inside his memory, _we thought so too._ Another voice... _Say what you will about the Foot, but they do not skip on the head gear!_ The Foot? Sounded like some creepy club for pediatrists. He strained his eyes in hopes to see its detailed patterns but only felt pain surge up his neck. He winced and rested his head back on the tile.

He let out a long breath and felt his lungs suddenly relax – surprised that he had not realized he was holding it. Forcing himself to be aware, he inhaled a deep breath, coughing unexpectedly. Though his parched throat hurt, his lungs relished the cool breeze as opposed to the precious hot sensation of wheezing. Again, he forced himself to breathe. It was easier this time, and he let his eyes close, focusing all his attention on this repetitive motion.

How much time passed, he was not sure, nor did he particularly care. But the more breaths he stole, the stronger he felt. His hand twitched slightly – he had three fingers… he moaned and opened his eyes, looking at what was indeed three green fingers… what the–?

He dragged his palm closer to his face, studying it, wondering exactly what it was doing on his wrist of all places, but more than that, he sensed as though it should be there. Turning on his back to feel a dulling ache, he let his forearm fall onto his eyes, exhaling another breath which he was unwittingly holding.

There he felt a peculiar texture, but was too tired to investigate it further. Probably something that would only confuse him more. He was too tired to think now, not with his entire body aching stiff. His very bones throbbed, and just the thought of moving them more made him hurt.

Where was he anyway? But more importantly… who was he? Surely, he was just tired; once he was more awake he'd remember. Or at least, he hoped that was the case, but now he was not so sure. Whatever, he just wanted out of this place. He'd much prefer a warmer atmosphere – the smell of pizza floating around his nose. Mmmm, pizza.

Pizza? His eyes opened suddenly (not to see anything with his arm blocking the way), and he pondered, refusing to let the word simply vanish into the distance. Pizza, pizza… where had he heard that the most?

It was coming back to him. From the pizza to his brothers to his enemies and finally to his experience earlier.

Raphael turned onto his side, biting back the pain, and stared at the silhouette of a man who had not moved an inch. His chains were gone, which was a relief, but the pain it caused was not. Obviously, no one considered him a threat.

"You…" he moaned but could not finish his thought.

The silhouette tilted its head slightly, but did not shift its gaze. It did not respond or stand from its seat, or acknowledge Raphael really. They switched cold stares but there was no sound. The silence echoed and irritated them both… It was a competition of who could last the longest without going insane from the deathly lack of sound.

Raphael sighed and finally gave in. "What're you lookin' at?" Silence. "Hey… you better answer me or I'm gonna grab your face and drag it across those jail bars. I'm in no mood to take your crap."

A small snicker came from that, as the silhouette stood up and approached the turtle, separated by steel bars. He was in the light now… but his face remained cast in shadow by his large straw hat. Donny's voice echoed again in his head. _Say what you will about the Foot, they do not skip on the head gear!_

"Nice hat…" Raph smiled, more that he remembered who this enemy was than actually liking his attire.

"How the mighty have fallen," he snorted with a deep voice.

"So it can speak!" The turtle chuckled slightly, but coughed at the pain.

"Karai must've broken half your ribs… and yet you think you have the strength to laugh?" He paused briefly and then spat out, "You fool."

"I'm guessin' you watched her pummel me into the earth," he coughed. "That must have been quite a turn on. You Foot ninja really are sick." He could feel his loathing seep into every word that fell from his mouth.

"Say what you will; she already left to kill Leonardo and your brothers. Your little farce failed." The ninja openly smiled upon seeing Raphael's eyes widen. "You sang like a canary. They always do. Karai really is a master with that craft."

"I would never –"

"Oh, but you did!" His voice was twisted with amusement.

Raphael remained silent, frozen on the tile floor. He really had screwed this one up. Only minutes ago, he could barely remember his name… how could he be sure that Karai had not broken him? What if Karai stole the location of his brothers right from his mouth? Then… he deserved to be in this state. He couldn't believe it. He would not have gone through all of that trouble and pain just to confess. But... if he hadn't cracked, then why was he here and not under that bright light?

He inhaled deeply, so much so that his lungs hurt, and then let it escape his lips. Fire was in his voice, "If she touches any of my brothers…"

"You'll what?" hat-boy mocked. "Magically heal, bend these bars with your super-human… I mean, super-turtle strength? Defeat me without a weapon, sprint all the way to your precious lair instantaneously? And THEN punch Karai into submission? What a great plan you have there, turtle." Something about him really needed to be hung upside down from the rafters.

"Oh, shut up." He propped his head against his arm. It did sound stupid...

"Now you know that's just going to make me talk more for spite. Any kind of torture is fine with me," he snickered, pulling his chair backwards right up against the bars, straddling it and leaning on the back of the chair. "If only you knew how pathetic you looked."

Raphael sighed, closing his eyes, closing himself off from the world… He didn't need this.

"I knew you were listening to my conversation with the mistress, Karai…"

His eyes snapped open. The turtle lifted his head and glared straight through the man's very soul with hatred. "You lie."

"No," he replied flatly. "I saw a shadow follow her as she approached me. I figured it was one of you. Though, I must say your plan with switching places seemed rather clever. If you had kept your idiotic mouth shut, then you would have been able to keep your brother safe."

He did not want to listen to this…this taunting. His condescending voice… everything. But worse, what he said was true. His words were as sharp and painful as his weapons, and there were many things the turtle could have done differently, but it was too late now – he was stuck here with this silent ninja who suddenly found the urge to speak.

"And if only you could see Mistress Karai now…" he rambled. "The tears. How unbelievably pathetic. You'd think the mistress would pick a side and stick with it. Best part of it is: if she fails I'll succeed… I'll be put in her place. And if she succeeds, I get to watch her silent anguish."

Normally the ninja abhorred speaking, but he knew his words were getting to Raphael. They were weakening him. He had to continue… "Too bad you won't be there to see it. Or perhaps you will…for she'll be the one who will slay you. Right before the final blow… I wonder what you'll see. Her self-hatred? Or her blood-lust? She can have a double personality…"

"Just shut up already," Raph shouted as the ninja thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "I've probably broken ever bone in my body so… Just let me die in peace already."

The ninja grinned, and that single gesture was the most evil looking thing Raphael had ever seen. "Now where's the fun in that?"

* * *

A/N: Chilling, isn't it?

ET: She's so good at this, it's scary. YAY REVIEWS! People are awed into silence by our stories! And please, everyone, never fear! We shall update, even if it takes a little while.

Mikey: Yea, Alix had better, or that whole torture thing on Raph will seem like foreplay.

Alix: Hey, it's gonna be ET's turn next!

Leo: Grrrr…

ET: Leo, what is UP with you? You're acting like Raph in his bad mood mode!

Raph: Do I growl?

Don: Yes, you do.

Raph: Shut up. Go spank Karai or something.

Don: ...


	9. Facing Purgatory

A/N: (ET) If they make tin whistles out of tin, what do they make fog horns out of?

Alix: Um...fog?

Mike: Fog so thick you can cut it with a knife! Mm… foggy pizza…

Don: Actually that isn-

Raph: Shh. Let Mikey dream.

Leo: Grr…

* * *

Chapter 9: Facing Purgatory

Leonardo could not sleep no matter how much he wanted to rest his limbs in preparation for the next day's activities. Master Splinter had stopped them from packing and leaving immediately, stating simply that they needed to wait until they had given their bodies time to adjust to their task, and so prepare for any hardships that might lay ahead.

But Leo simply could not put his mind to rest. His brother could be in great danger, in pain... and he was just lying there! What was wrong with him? With all of them? They were resting when they should be planning or fighting or taking action!

He sat up and pulled out the extra bandana that he used only when the other was not available, tying it around his head – it was obvious the turtle was not going to get back his original headband, not yet, and attacking while feeling naked seemed ridiculous on his part. Grabbing his two katanas, he strapped them to his back, quickly leaving his room.

Leo glanced around the lair while hurrying to its elevator. Not a sound from his brothers… didn't they care? He grinded his teeth and focused his pent-up frustration at them.

Knowing without the aid of his brothers that he would fail, Leo assured himself he would not attempt to rescue his brother, just scout the area. Anything was better then lying around, pretending that he was resting.

* * *

Karai leapt, building over building, following her sea of warriors over streets, lights, and apartments, retreating quickly to the Foot Headquarters. They had come up with nothing, no traces, no trackable evidence, no turtles. She could feel the fear surge from her feet up to her stomach. Master Shredder would not be pleased with her at all.

She stopped, the fear clutching at her heart, working up toward her brain, freezing her. A lone Foot soldier stopped, turning back to her. "Mistress Karai?"

She turned abruptly, running in the other direction. She had to find something, she HAD to! She must not, could not, disappoint her master. Never before had she done so, and she certainly did not intend to now.

Leaping over the same familiar roofs of neighboring complexes, Karai sped along, knowing her mission was hopeless, but unable to turn away from her path. She would not give up. Landing atop a large office building, she stood, about to jump toward the next one, when a movement before her made her freeze.

Dead in her tracks at the edge of a bottomless drop, she halted, frozen in shock – he stood inches before her.

Leonardo stood, frozen as well, at the tip of the very same building. His surprise contorted his face. The turtle could barely contain his anger at the sight of this girl, this wench, still alive and well. Mentally he shook himself. No. He promised himself to scout, not to attack, and his word was precious to him.

His eyes glared at Karai, tears forming but burning away by heat of rage before they reached the surface. Silently, he walked past her and turned his head, not giving her a second glance.

"Not even a reprimand, Leonardo?"

Karai tried to keep the pain, the shame, the guilt out of her voice. This hostility from someone who never should have felt hatred, someone who had shown her such compassion...it cut deeper than anything she could imagine. He would no longer smile... not even speak a friendly word to her. She needed to hear him say something, something to soothe her, to reassure her, to guide her back from this terrible fear. It began to take over, that need to hear him speak. She could feel herself slipping.

"Please...say something..."

Leonardo stopped momentarily, hearing something in her voice unfamiliar to him. He did not want to listen, merely wanted to walk away. He would not forgive that voice, not again. The time for forgiveness passed. Exhaling a silent breath, he began to walk again.

_Shing._

Leonardo met Karai's wild attack with both of his katanas. He grunted, pushing her back, not bothering to attack again, just waiting for her to come at him. He would not release his anger now. That would be saved for later. She launched herself at him, eyes wild and savage.

"Don't walk away from me. No one walks away from me!"

It was really no contest, not with her in this state. He flipped her sword aside, hearing the clatter of it on the floor. She stopped, looking like an animal that had just been caught in a pair of headlights. Without a sound, she slid to the floor, waiting for him to strike her.

"...Why?" he whispered. She looked up to him, his eyes shut, but katana blades still out. He opened them again, his eyes bearing down on hers. His voice grew in strength as he spat, "You promised us, you traitor. Why?"

She could hear it all: his anger, his self-loathing for trusting in her, his longing for his brother. The all-powerful female ninja could not meet his stare, only look down to the ground, the tears forming in her eyes. She could not stop them from coursing down her face.

"I could not dissuade them this time. They insisted on seeing you, only you, dead. I figured you would understand… you would help me find a way out of this. But your brother attempted to go in your stead..."

She did not want to look up, but could not deny the sounds her ears unraveled. Picturing him, she saw the turtle sheath his swords and turn to leave her to the night.

"...I'm sorry, Leonardo."

He turned slightly, his profile in the night striking a chord of sadness somewhere deep within her. He then chuckled darkly, turning to continue the way he was going. "Sorry? You're sorry? That won't recover my brother. That won't recover your measly honor or my misplaced trust. You're sickening, Karai. I don't know what I saw in you."

He approached the rim of the building, getting ready to jump. Karai's heart began to flounder. This was it, the end, the finale to any friendly relations that had ever come between them. Desperate, she drew shaky breaths and reached her hand towards him. Opening her mouth to speak, she tried to think of something – anything – that would bring him back…

"Even Raphael has more honor than you," he interrupted, not allowing her the chance to beg for forgiveness. "People like YOU look down upon him for his hot head and rashness. But you would never see him breaking his word of honor to ANYONE."

He twisted around furiously, eyes flaring with the enmity of a thousand hells. Karai shivered, despairing that she brought that hideous look to a once-gentle face. "Do not come looking for my forgiveness ever again. You won't get it."

And then he was gone, vanished into the darkness. Karai looked around, and upon seeing no one, she crumpled into a heap, sobbing, her tears forming a small puddle around her face.


	10. Wake Up

A/N: (Alix) Watching Hannibal Lector while attempting to write a fanfiction twists the mind…

ET: You poor thing. You were twisted before this anyway, so no harm done.

Mikey: I wanna watch!

Raph: Why don't you be in the movie instead?

Alix: Anyway, the title of this chapter is after the song by LostProphets (I believe it's spelled as one word…).

ET: Read on my little puppets!

* * *

Chapter 10: Wake Up

Donatello exhaled a long breath, standing before his family's old lair. Even after the mousers destroyed it, remnants of his home remained – he knew this because the turtle often visited the spot when he needed space (and believe it or not, Don needed some more frequently than his brothers might think). But now, he looked at it in complete disarray.

Their table, the bunk beds, everything that once was broken or battered, was now dust and ash. The nostalgic aspect of this sacred place was invaluable to him, and walking into his desecrated home, the turtle felt his heart jump slightly. He leant on the ground and delicately let his hand float above it, too afraid to touch it.

It made him want to scream.

All his brothers had a sensitive spot: Leonardo's sense of justice, Raphael's pride, Mikey's… insistent need to prove himself one way or another. And in a twisted way, Donatello's was his past. Simply looking at the turtle would not disclose such information, but the wiser knew better.

His gadgets and devices thrust Don into the future, into unknown territory, into danger. But even he needed a home base, some kind of solace when faced with an enigma he could not overcome. Clenching his wavering hand into a fist, Don attempted not to overwhelm himself with meaningless grief. After all, the thought seemed ridiculous – being sensitive to physical manifestations of his memories, especially when the person who was sensitive was infatuated with the future. Hypocrisy. That's what it was.

The thought shook him slightly, as he recalled precisely why he was here. Raphael – he was here for Raphael.

He massaged his forehead slightly, rubbing away all previous thoughts. No time to think of how Karai destroyed his "special place." Where Karai went afterwards was important, and Don had to reassure himself of this several times before the turtle found the strength to stand up.

Sighing, he reached into his bag for a magnifying glass. The device was primitive but necessary. He let his fingers wrap around the cold plastic handle as he trudged from one side of the lair to the other. Surely Karai's ninja left something behind. In Mikey's movies, all too often the enemy left behind ripped fabric with a hair or a leaf or some traceable substance native only to his hideout.

Hah, of course, this was not the movies or some cartoon or even a silly story written by a pair of witless fangirls. This was reality. And in reality, clues did not come so easily—

"Thought I'd find you here!" laughed a startling voice, making Don jump backwards and drop his magnifying glass. As quickly as surprise took hold of him, instinct replaced it, and the turtle snatched his bo staff, preparing to attack. He stopped, however, seeing Mikey's naïve smile and waving hands motioning silently, "I didn't do anything, honest!" Twisting his face with annoyance and tapping his two-toed foot, Don raised an eyebrow expectantly.

When no answer came other than Mikey's sheepish grin, Don sighed, turned so that his back faced his brother, and then knelt to pick up his magnifying glass.

Obviously irritated by his usually-charismatic brother's response, Mikey snarled back, "What? You think I don't notice when no one's in the lair? I'm not the only one who can't sleep because of Raph, but that doesn't mean I go off and do my own thing! What happened to doing what Master Splinter always preaches? You know…sticking together, being a family?"

At the beginning of his brother's speech, Don had no intention of listening. He focused all of his energy rubbing the grime off his glass, but upon hearing the earnest tone in his voice, the purple-sashed turtle stood to face Mikey.

"Yeah, Raph is in trouble and I'm just as concerned as you, but what gives you the right? You think you can magically find where he is all by yourself? You think Leo can defeat an entire army of elite ninja by himself? What about me? Honestly! I tried to be a logical turtle for once and patiently wait for morning to come…But listening to you and Leo leave separately... Did you guys even stop to think, "Hey, maybe Mikey wants to join in the craziness too"?

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't do something so stupid, but you could've at least asked… and… and besides, it was Raph's reckless personality that got him into this mess in the first place, so why do you and Leo insist on borrowing his traits? And, ok, Master Splinter was still in the lair, but he's as quiet as a mouse… and it's just so eerily quiet… it's just not right!" Mikey panted; he had tried to say all that in one breath but soon he added almost in a whisper, "You guys shouldn't leave me alone. I'm not useless, you know"

Don stared at him dumbly. At first he assumed Mikey was scolding him for leaving by himself; that they should act as a team, but the real message his brother was sending was "I'm alone without you guys," and Don found that irritating.

"Um, ok… That was a mouthful," Donatello finally responded. The two brothers exchanged glances, and an awkward silence ensued. Don realized Mikey had a fear of being alone a long time ago but never addressed it and now was certainly not the time. Not with Raphael in serious danger and Leonardo on a streak of vengeance. In many ways he just wanted to slap sense into Mikey and tell him that sometimes, just sometimes, some things were more important than him. Though, he supposed, he was equally at fault for being rash, and it was not the time for meaningless arguments either. "Are you done?"

His brother exhaled, much like Don had done earlier, and smiled nervously, "Yeah."

"Heh, it's all right," he returned the shallow smile, not that it was real, and continued, "I was just looking for some clues. Sorry to get you all worked up. Karai must've left something that we—"

"Um actually…" Mikey interrupted, twiddling his thumbs, "I saw Karai on my way here."

"What?"

"Yeah, in the sewers. She was crying…"

"Michelangelo!" Don yelled, his face inches from his brother's. Nothing screamed contempt like angrily saying someone's full name. "What's wrong with you? You know what she did to Raph, right? You should have… I dunno…. done something!"

"Like what?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly," Mikey said flatly. Don would have let his jaw go slack if he had time. That one word was probably the wisest thing the turtle ever said. "I'm not going to attack her by myself as much as I'd like to. This is serious. Leo really likes that girl, and I dunno what you're doing. But you and Leo running to opposite corners of the Earth is not going to get Raph back, or help any of us. Show some sense."

Don blinked. He had just been told off by Mikey… Mikey? Wait, Mikey?

"Well… she's probably still there, and the both of us could probably get her to tell us where Raph is. Follow me." Mikey bounded off, back to his cheerful naïve self, his brother following aghast behind him.

* * *

Leonardo ran building to building, suddenly realizing that he had no idea where he was going. His anger fueled his legs to continue, but logic nagged at the back of his mind – he did not know where his brother was. Plain and simple.

Karai came from this direction, but other than that, the turtle had no clues at his disposal. If he came in close proximity, then Foot ninja would follow him. He'd know he was close, but it gave away his most important tool: stealth. Quite a dilemma he had.

Soon he approached a wharf along with the river lapping up against it. Leo sighed vehemently; perhaps his anger took him a little too far. This was only in the physical sense, of course. The turtle, throughout his entire desperate sprint away from Karai, never second-guessed his actions.

Raphael had been right.

Karai was an insidious snake. A wench… a creature stuck between a rock and hard place that had chosen the wrong path. It was about time the woman took responsibility for it, and Leo would ensure personally that she got exactly what she deserved. He snarled and grimaced with a sense of sickening justice.

First Raph. Then Karai…


	11. Perchance to Dream

A/N: Ugh...too early. We stayed up till 3:00 am catching up on the new season, even though we still didn't see the first two. And to top it off, Alix's mom did something unspe-

Alix: SHE SOLD MY DISNEY MOVIES! GRR!

Leo: Grrr

Raph: What, yer a parrot now?

Leo: Grr.

Raph: Oh, my bad, you're still on your impersonation of me.

ET: Why is Leo so angry! I started crying last night because I felt so bad for him! LEOOOOO!

Leo: What do you want!

ET: -sob-

Alix: DISNEY MOVIIIIIES

Mikey: The drama...

* * *

Chapter 11: Perchance to Dream 

"I know you're still awake, turtle."

Raphael did not move, not that he particularly wanted to with his aching wounds. If that stupid ninja was saying this aloud, that meant hat-boy was having difficulty believing the turtle's performance. He had a solution for that. As painful as it was to force air into his lungs, he managed several loud (painful, wheezing-sounding) breaths. Not able to withstand the burning any longer, Raphael put in a small snore to conclude the act –just for fun.

The turtle heard a small _harumph_ and the creaking of a chair as his Elite Ninja guard leaned back.

That idiot had shut up when Raph crawled into his bed, pretending to sleep, and Raphael had no intention of allowing the silence to cease. Besides, who knew ninja respected a person's need to sleep?

The silence had given him a while to think about his predicament. Not like that had lightened his mood at all. He took an extra deep breath, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Escape really was impossible. The only way that he would have a chance of getting out of here was if his brothers came and saved his sorry butt. As if that was bound to happen. They did not know he was here, let alone know that he had stolen Leo's mask. He mentally shook his head. There was no use dwelling on it anymore. He might as well get the sleep that he was pretending to enjoy. He felt himself begin to drift off, hoping to find peace in the halls of his subconscious...

"Master Shredder sends you a new assignment."

Raphael's eyes opened slightly. He strained to listen. This voice was different from his hard-hearted companion out there, so what-

"Proceed." Hat-boy's voice sounded suspicious. So he did not know what it was either, and probably did not trust the one giving it to him.

"Master Shredder has ordered Mistress Karai off of the Turtle Extermination Project. You have been instructed to bring the turtle Raphael to his chamber tomorrow morning and exterminate him."

His voice echoed through the cell walls. Raphael could feel the fear beginning to swell up in him again. Karai was off of this one? And he was scheduled to be killed the next morning? His heart sank down to join his broken ribs. This had just become worse then impossible.

It was hopeless.

* * *

"She was right here, I swear!"

Donatello shook his head as he gazed at the empty sewer hall. They hadn't heard anything as they approached, but Karai wasn't exactly a damsel who dwelled on her problems. Maybe she just needed a safe place to be for awhile... He shook his head. Who knew what that Karai was up to? She was always in a world of her own.

"Just look around. Maybe she left something to indicate which way she went..." Don sighed, scolding himself for believing that Mikey knew where Karai was. He didn't really have that much hope, but it was worth a shot.

Michelangelo rushed past him, searching along the sewers, looking this way and that for a clue, a smudge, a scratch to prove that he was not lying, not going crazy like his brothers. But nothing came up under his perusing eye. He couldn't find anything! He kicked something in frustration, watching it skid across the floor. Nothing. Now Donny probably thought he was lying. He went to go kick that something again, it made him feel better.

"Wait, Mikey!" Mikey turned, irritated that his brother was interrupting his therapeutic destructive session with the random scrap on the floor. His brother rushed forward and picked it up, looking at it under his magnifying glass.

"That's a transmitter!"

Mikey looked at the piece of scrap metal in his brother's hand. "That dinky thing?"

Donatello glanced at his brother and inwardly rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mikey, this dinky thing." He checked it closely, tweaking here, listening there, and then looked back to his brother. "It appears to be offline, but I can use it to help us track the Foot to their headquarters. Karai must have lost it when she came down here!" He leapt up and deposited the precious device into his bag of tricks. "C'mon Mikey. Let's get back to the lair and get some rest. I think we'll have plenty to go on-"

"Hey Donny?"

"What?" Donny sighed vehemently and turned, slightly irritated that he would have to backtrack and explain his thinking to his brother. Mikey, however, did nothing to of the sort. He just stood there, twiddling his thumbs, looking past the twirling appendages and down towards the floor. Something was amiss; he knew Mikey had mood swings but this was slightly odd, even for him.

"Do you...Do you think that Raph's ok?" Mikey's voice was soft, trailing off into nothing. For the second time that night, Mikey surprised Don.

He was no longer the happy, ostentatious little prat who usually entertained them (on one level or another). Now he was simply a lost mutant turtle who had lost one of his brothers much like the rest of them. Mikey might never see him ever again, and the pain he obtained from thinking such things showed on his face. And if one of them fell, or disappeared, then they would all be destroyed. Donatello had seen enough of that in the alternate future and did not need to again.

He softened, walking towards his younger brother, putting his arm around his shoulders. His voice was gentle, knowing his brother was showing him a side that rarely saw light.

"It's all right Mikey. We'll get him back, I promise."

"Really? Otherwise I'll have to start annoying you and Leo, and that's not as much fun." Mikey said quietly, his voice and face as serious as ever. Michelangelo really did depend on Raphael, and vice versa. They all needed Raph back, and soon.

"Come on. Lets go home."

Mikey nodded, allowing himself to be led away by his brother.

* * *

Leo landed at the bottom of the manhole ladder. He was so ready to be home. All he wanted to do was sneak into the Lair and climb into bed, living for a few hours in the halls of his mind, remembering happy times when he was without cares, maybe wondering why he wasn't getting his jump kick just right, or thinking about what the infamous 'topside' would be doing at this time of the day. But now, those days really were gone.

As he walked down the foul smelling halls of the sewers, Leonardo came to a realization. Gone were the days where they could really just lay back and relax for long periods of time. They had become the cities true protectors, the background task force who made everyone feel safe, even if they were being drawn as red bandana wearing, sharp toothed aliens. They would always have to be prowling, searching, vigilant on the needs of the city and its inhabitants. Leo could almost feel the load that he and his brothers now had on their shoulders. His shoulders slumped momentarily. Who would have seen this coming? He no longer felt like a sixteen-year-old turtle. He felt twenty, twenty-five, or even thirty.

They were only sixteen. They couldn't go out and single-handedly protect all of New York City!

He shook his head. This was not the time to worry about something like that. He was just going to sneak past his brothers' rooms and-

"Leo!"

"See, Don? I told you he went out too."

Leo looked up, surprised. What the shell? "Mikey? Don? What are you two doing?"

"We might ask you the same question, Sherlock." Don was half smiling.

"Same as you, Leo." Mikey looked more solemn then was humanly (or turtley as one could call it) possible for him. "We're trying to help Raph." Leo nodded, laughing at his own naivety. Of course thats what they were doing. He smiled at them, knowing it probably reflected theirs with its unsure disposition and sad awareness of the world around them.

"Well, none of us are going to be of any use to him if we're exhausted." Leo said to affirmative nods from his kin. "Lets get to bed."

Without another word, they walked through the hidden locked door of the sewers and retreated to their beds to sleep.

To sleep, perchance to dream.


	12. TMNT Budokai

Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! So sorry about such a long wait, it's been almost 6 months! Hey E.T., get over here, we have to finish our story!

E.T.: What? Story? Don't bother me! The Heartless and the Nobodies and Karai…I mean…Kari…or whatever…GAH! Must finish KH2!

Alix: RIKU SORA!

E.T.: -eyes aflame- NO! SORA KAIRI! –plays more-

Alix: Anyway, sorry it's taken so long. We've had so much work in school (being Juniors) and APs were happening. But now it's SUMMAH!

E.T.: DIE HEARTLESS DIE!

Alix: So we should be continuing here pretty soon without interruptions. (Even though ET is leaving for Italy in two days, but shhh.)

E.T.: NOT MORE NOBODIES! Cursed shells! Whack slam!

Alix: I can feel the ninja pizza!

Leo: -revived from long hibernation- Ninja pizza?

Alix: Pizza that vanish without trace!

Leo: Ahhhh.

Alix: The cookie kind! Teehee. And now, without further adieu…

E.T.: XALDIN! YOU BASTARD!

Raph: -.-'''''''''' –grabs ET by collar and drags her from the game-

E.T: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

--------------

Chapter 12: TMNT Budokai

The door creaked unexpectedly and peaked Raphael's interest, but the turtle refrained from looking towards it. He did not want to reward the perpetrator of the deed with the knowledge that Raphael was curious. So instead he remained sitting on the floor, leaning heavily on the cold wall, letting his head slink down, waiting for whatever-it-was to make its move.

Another series of noises came, though no words, much to his surprise, but that of clinking metal. The barred doors scraped against the floor and two pairs of feet patted against the damp cobblestone floor. But then the noises stopped. Raphael pained his ears to follow the actions more closely, trace their movements, but he found nothing but the whistle of his breath.

"Pity," came a surprisingly high, but equally malicious voice. "He looks dead. He won't be much… fun." The intensity of its cruel implications almost sent a shiver down his spine.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it." Now this one Raphael recognized instantly: Hat-Boy. The nameless ninja with ill intentions for Karai, his brothers, and especially himself. If only he had the strength, he'd rip out that heart faster than Mikey could gorge himself on a slice of pizza. If only, if only… if only he had the strength to lift up the immense weight that was his head, then he could give Hat-Boy a glare that no ninja could escape.

"The beauty?" Sarcasm was practically dripping from these two words.

"This one is far from dead. He has enough life for plenty of the Shredder's amusement. I will personally ensure that his execution is slow and …painful." Raph rolled his eyes inwardly. _Just insert an evil laugh already._

"Painful?" scoffed the other man. "How can he feel pain if he feels _nothing_ at all?"

"This is why you're the lowest of the elite ninja. You have no vision for more… tasteful punishment. It's a relief that soon I won't have to work at the same level as you." Silence. "Though your aid has been most beneficial…" _Yeah, that's one way to thank your colleagues. _Raph waited for the inevitable retort, but heard nothing more.

How could this mystery ninja take Hat-Boy's remark so quietly, so dismissively? Was he afraid of Hat-Boy's grander schemes and plots, or did he simply not care? Why would he help someone who openly called him weak and…

But his thoughts were cut short as a cold hand gripped his neck and pushed him up against the wall. He now stood on his feet, his knees buckling, supported by the wall and the hand currently threatening to suffocate him.

"What a pathetic specimen you've taken interest in. Look how his head is limp." The hand's grip tightened, but Raphael could not respond. "He's conscious… the way he breathes makes it obvious. The fool. But the creature can't open his eyes to regard me with the disdain I feel resonating off of him." Raph could hear the smirk on the speaker's lips.

Then the grip loosened, and Raphael collapsed forward, surprised that the floor did not catch him. Instead a single extended arm held him hovering in the air. He was too sore to figure out to which ninja it belonged but soon it grabbed his shoulders and flung him onto _one_ of the ninjas' backs.

Where were they taking him?

"Again you underestimate this one. You have not watched him for days on end, pretended to fall asleep and watch the quiet visits of Mistress Karai. This takeover will be far easier than I had planned… Her weakness towards these creatures… There still lies use in the turtle."

"But the creature itself…"

"It is not without its strengths. Only with a hallucinogen poison did he succumb to Karai's interrogations. And still with all his broken ribs and gashes, he managed to argue with me."

"His spirit…"

"I will have much fun breaking it."

"Along with the mistress'?"

"Oh, hers was broken long ago," Hat-Boy remarked with obvious satisfaction, and the words lofted from immediately below Raphael's ears. So he was the one carrying him? But… to where?

Wind blew against his face, Raphael made quiet note that they were moving. The final click of the door behind him signaled the end of his incarceration, for with stillness in the heart, he sensed he'd never return to that jail cell. Probably on account of the fact the he was headed for his death.

"And did you have that honor?"

"…what honor?" hissed a womanly voice from behind. Karai? Raphael wanted to open his eyes, truly he did, but was… just so _tired_. The aching in his bones told him there lay no point in looking, since his instincts were probably right. He laughed to himself. At least there was one good thing about being a ninja.

"Ah, forgive me." Raphael suddenly felt dizzy, lowering down considerably. Hat-Boy was bowing…? But he just… was he still playing games with her? "Mistress Karai, we were merely discussing which methods would please Master Shredder the most."

"Methods for what, precisely?" She coolly said, eyeing Raphael. The turtle could feel the cold gaze upon him.

"Methods for the turtle's death of course." A pause. "Does this trouble you, young lady?"

Hurriedly, Raphael noted, he heard Karai snort, "Of course! I was the one sent to kill… to kill him."

"Did you not hear the news?" said the unnamed, unknown ninja with confidence and mockery. "Master Shredder no longer needs you to do it. Not when he has the elite ninja to carry out his most treasured of missions."

"Treasured?" She laughed with obvious amusement at his naiveté. "All you're doing is following him around, who, if I may add, has done nothing but reap off of my misfortunes. He has no skills of his own."

"But that in of itself is a skill," Hat-Boy mumbled indiscreetly.

"You're a fool," she literally spat and walked sickeningly close to Hat-Boy. Raphael could feel her cold breath on his arm and the sudden tension in Hat-Boy's neck as he turned to acknowledge Karai's impending speech. "Go." She smirked and motioned as if they were children being shooed off to play and stop bothering the adults. "Take him to the arena." She placed a delicate hand on Raphael's shell, one that made him want to cringe and flinch.

Damn, he hated her! She had tortured him, destroyed his hope, attempted to murder his family, and was now trying to protect him? Of all the…

"Go. Play. Have fun," she continued, continuing in her condescending tone. "You can't please the Master. He can see through your pathetic little antics and will not like someone who manipulates his own allies. He'll think of you as one with too much thought. A flame that needs to be snuffed out, for it burns too brightly. So go on… Hat-Boy, as the turtles so named you, force your way through the ranks. Kill the turtle, shove me into the shadows. But you will not find your reward." _Jeez, these people act like fifth graders playing teachers pet!_

Maybe Karai _wasn't_ protecting him. Her voice displayed definite signs of resignation. But to what? To fate? Whatever the case, Raphael was relieved Karai had at least put hat-boy in his place. But to his surprise, after a long silence between them, the elite ninja laughed and turned to face Karai haphazardly, not caring that Raphael nearly fell off his back.

"If that's what puts you to sleep at night, then go think _your_ little thoughts."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

Laughter of the other elite ninja separated them, and he then motioned to Hat-Boy, tugging him on the shoulder (the movement jostling Raphael slightly, bleeping inconsiderate moron) to head onwards.

"Till we meet again, _Mistress_ Karai."

And so Raphael felt again the breeze of dead air against his face. They were walking, walking away from Karai, who from what Raphael could hear had not moved an inch. He could see her now:

Karai vacantly stood, alone in the hallway, watching them as they left, the world as she knew it, and all of its secrets, following them, no longer within her grasp. He could almost feel bad for her.

Almost.

----

It did not take long for Raphael to become aware that they were now in an elevator. Its rickety wiring and jostling up-and-down motion was proof of that. But oddly enough, the two elite ninja remained eerily quiet, creating an awkward presence for the other.

A quick jerk upwards signaled to Raph that they had stopped, and soon the doors snapped open, the ninjas exiting as inaudibly as the ride had been. So they weren't just playing boogy man when they were hunting down turtles. _They must never have anything interesting to say. It accurately displays their IQs. _He was so funny, he could crack himself up, if his ribs weren't in pieces. Much to Raphael's dismay however, a large din came pouring into his ears as he came back to earth.

Applause…

Shouting.

This… this was… all around him was noise, a cacophony, and he was the cause of it.

The audience screamed for _him._

If only he could see what was happening… He grunted, forcing what little strength he had into his eyelids, looking through the stolen blue bandana of his brother's. And much to his horror, through half-lidded eyes, he saw what looked like chaos. A black shadow jumping up and down, shrieking the words _death, death, death!_ over and over, moving in an everlasting undulating motion.

No, this was not one shadow, but thousands. Thousands of ninja all staring at him with loathing from behind those bug eyed masks. But among that sea he saw one unmoving. What could that be…?

He moaned in exhaustion, shifted his eyes to the left, finding a pair of blood red ones frighteningly close to his face. "Welcome to the hour of your death," Hat-Boy snarled, his breath hot against Raphael's face. Raph grimaced feebly, his words coming out as a mere breath, but still audible.

"And you didn't even brush your teeth? What a shame."

Suddenly, before he could blink, his arm was grabbed by _something_, and he was flung to the ground with a sickening crunch. He rolled on the landing, dust rising slightly above eye-level. So maybe that comment _wasn't_ the best idea.

He could barely move… he could barely stay awake. How could this be a fight worth watching at all?

Raphael forced his eyes as open as he could just in time to see a boot aim straight for his ribs. He did not even have time to brace himself!

With a sharp crack, he shuddered violently, coughing up blood, the pain returning sense to his dulled body. He coughed and coughed, gagged really, reaching his hands to his chest as the wind was knocked out of him.

Air!

He needed air…he had to… had to get it. The instinct was taking over him, threatening and scaring away any exhaustion he once had. He winced, his eyes shut tight, as he snatched what little air he could.

"Get up."

But instead, he turned his head upwards, wiping a single dribble of blood from his mouth. He spat at Hat-Boy's shoe. He gritted his teeth and forced a toothy smile. They weren't taking him down without at least one more Raphael one liner.

"Make me."

----

Alix: BRING IT! I'm such a sad-ist. I mean sadist (By the way... this chaper's title wasn't my idea. I swear!).

E.T.: TO PRIDE ROCK!

Raph: Aye, yai yai


	13. Resolve

A/N: Hey everyone! ET's in Italy and we worked on this before she left, a bit... and I'm just posting so that she doesn't come back angry at me... Though I added some stuff, so she might get angry anyways.

Mikey: Haha! Alix is gonna get whooped!

Raph: More like she's gonna whoop someone in this fanfic...

Alix: Is that the smell of foreshadowing? Anyway... this is a teaser (so to speak) of many more updates to come, k?

Chapter 13: Resolve

Karai could do nothing but watch.

She could see the blows being dealt, imagine the screams it would force had the victim been able to do more than mock. She watched, her blood lust enraptured by the pain, her instincts warning that the Shredder would be watching her. She had been spared actually killing him, but been given something worse: she had to watch. She almost preferred the killing part, since then she could have hurried it a little. But she remained solid and still. She could not look like she was sickened by Raphael's torment.

In truth, it wasn't really Raphael that she felt for. But he was wearing Leonardo's bandanna. Tears fought to her eyes but she beat them down, knowing any tears now would be seen as a weakness. It wasn't Raphael who was slowly being destroyed out there on the arena floor. It was Leonardo. Leo. Her one and only friend.

How could she have done this? Even asking it the umpteenth time produced no answer. How could something so treasured by her come to ruin?

Leo's face peered at her from beside her. "Even Raphael has more honor than you." Hat-Boy leaned over her shoulder. "Well go on_ Mistress_ Karai." Raphael gritted his teeth while his blood flowed from the gaping wound where she had stabbed him. The Shredder watched her so closely. They were everywhere, all of them, all around her, jumping screaming yelling cursing! All of it directed at her… She just wanted it to stop! She didn't…She just couldn't-

Her trembling, weary hand covered her eyes. A meager solace indeed to the fight. She did not cry, just stood there so that anyone looking at her would assume she was deep in thought. As if Karai could actually _think_ with all of the visions blaring in her head.

A splitting smack startled her out of her senses, as she cracked open an eye, peering through her fingers to the arena. Hat-Boy was making quick work of him…well, quick as in, took no time to dawdle. He definitely was making Leo's…er… Raphael's death slow. She trailed that trembling hand through her hair, then letting it drop to her side.

Watching _was_ painful.

---

"Make me."

Did the elite ninja hear correctly? This creature was asking for more! He knew this would be an interesting fight. Maybe not fun, per se, but enough to keep him entertained. A smile tugged at his lips, remembering old times…

"If only that attitude really belonged to the blue one. He produced much more of a fight…" From the shadow of his hat, he saw the raising of the creature's eyebrows, the confusion. He shook his head and replied to the expression simply, "You don't remember?"

But the turtle gave no response.

Of course not! The ninja bared his teeth, walking towards the turtle, making certain his pace was painfully slow. "What's wrong? Too weak? When I fought your brother with the other ninja he lasted far longer than you! Is this all the great _Raphael_ has to offer me?"

He stopped mere inches from the turtle, towering over the creature with malicious intentions. Of all the battles he ever fought, never had he wanted to torment someone so. He was an elite ninja after all. His technique required silence, the silent kill… but this was too enjoyable for him to pass up.

"And here you are, cowering beneath my heel. _He_ never cowered. Even after the hours of fighting, the pouring rain and lightning, the sweat and panting, the exhaustion… he fought till he quite literally fell of the building. If he were not so lucky, one could say he fought till the death.

"But what of you? I don't see the same spark. Now _you_ are a shame."

At this, the ninja could see sudden changes in the turtle. His resolve grew stronger as he attempted to rise to his feet, buckling on his knees in the process. So feeble he was! The ninja had but to flick him on the forehead and the turtle would fall.

But no…

"Well! It seems you got up on your own! I didn't even have to make you," he taunted curtly. Though he did not waste anymore time, as fast as lightning he shot out his arm and snatched the creature's throat, using it to remove him from the ground.

Three-fingered hands clawed at his hand, but instead of hinder the ninja, it enticed him to tighten his grip. The gurgling sound of the turtle from under his palm… the power and control he had over this creature, he loved it.

He glared through the eyes of the turtle, curious as to what he might find… fear? Anger?

No.

He saw resignation.

Now that wasn't fun.

The ninja released his grip, setting the turtle back on his feet (as feeble as he stood), so that the two of them could share a final staring contest.

----

Wait. Perhaps there was a way.

Karai looked to the box waiting above the stands, a silent observer of the frenzy. The Shredder was losing faith in her, thinking her a traitor to him and the Foot clan. He had already taken her from the Turtle project, what other punishments did he have waiting for her? She shuddered as she turned back to the arena, where Raphael was being held by the head and punched repeatedly in the gut.

If the Shredder was going to be rid of her anyway… why not make amends with the turtles? The thought raced through her mind, bringing a small thrill of excitement. What if she brought Raphael back to them? She would save him, tell them she had not wanted a part in any of this, apologize profusely, then lay low, start a life as a business accountant or something, and live life out with her friends. Well, maybe not exactly like that, but it was worth a shot.

Karai checked all of her exits, thinking about her course of action. The crowds would be too stunned to react for a few moments, which would buy her some time. She would have to be cool about this. She started forward confidently, her hands swaying at her sides, death in her eyes. The crowd went wild. Their mistress was finally going to take some action.

If only they knew what sort of action, they might change their tone.

-------------

The turtle seemed to understand and despite his heavy panting, stood still, ready for whatever the ninja would throw at him.

"What are you doing!" snarled a voice over a loud speaker. Both of them blinked, and the ninja turned to face the source. Ah, the Shredder… "Finish him or I'll have your head!"

He smiled before returning to face the turtle. "And so it ends."

His hands trailed the strap across his shoulders until coming across his weapon, which until now he had not bothered retrieving. His beloved double-bladed axe. It had never been his first choice of weapon, but it gradually grew on him, for he soon learned how blood-thirsty it was.

And so, he rose his axe, glistening under the arena lights as he prepared to strike down the turtle impersonating Leonardo. Too bad this whole charade concocted by the Raphael had been to prevent his brother's death, seeing as how it did absolutely nothing but ensure his own.

Seeing the growing eyes of his enemy, the ninja laughed, producing one final smirk for Raphael to look at before he let his axe fall…


	14. Shattered Ties

A/N: Lethal Loyalty turns one year old!

Raph: And you guys still haven't finished this thing?

ET: But, but… we're seniors now!

Alix: No senioritis for me! Nope, nope, nope…

Mikey: They day you get senioritis is the day you get into a coma.

ET: Anyway…I have been so jaded at the fact that now the turtles are…in…the future?

Mikey; And VIDEO GAMES GALORE!! AWESOMLY RADICAL, DUDE!

Raph: I hate the future. I hate it. Too many questions! Too many gadgets!

ET: I'm going to start writing. And ignore my essays. Like this. Ignore

1/10/07

ET: That author's note was written a long while ago, before the senioritis actually kicked in. As of now, I am currently ignoring my studying for statistics and psychology, my hw for theatre class and physics, and even a group study thing for English. Kiiiiiind of a lot.

Alix: We apologize for the long, long, LOOOONG wait. But we're second semester seniors now! So hopefully, ET will blow off hw even more. As for me, I'm on an animation team every day of the week till ten for this "FIRST" competition… I am so tired, zomg….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Shattered Ties 

Raphael could hardly believe this was happening. He was actually going to die here, away from his family, not knowing if he had helped them or not, under the wild fanatic eyes of the Foot clan in their crazed death dance. He closed his eyes, hoping the belief about your head still being alive after it had been chopped off wasn't true, for his sake…

Suddenly he was bouncing, and the world was silent. That was odd… he hadn't felt any pain at all, so how was his head bouncing like that? It wasn't made of rubber… He painfully opened his eyes to see what was going on. The quickly retreating image of Hat-Boy lying crumpled on the ground was definitely unexpected, to say the least. Then there was the fact that the entire arena was dead silent, stunned, apparently, just watching him. He looked down and saw Karai's boots quickly running beneath him.

Wait a minute…Karai was saving him? Right now? In front of all of these people, including the Shredder, her own master? He couldn't take it anymore. Raph's brain decided there was a bug in it somewhere and promptly shut down for repairs.

At least until things started making sense again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Karai ran for all she was worth, still trying to accept the fact that she had just betrayed everything that she had been raised to be. Her mind was still racing with the details. She had hurried to the Elite Ninja and caught him by the hand, disarming him immediately. With that same momentum, she had forced her fist into the Elite Ninja's stomach, putting all of her weight behind it. He had crumpled like a soggy graham cracker, tumbling to the floor wordlessly. The arena had gone absolutely silent.

And she had fled, carrying Raph on her back.

At least he was smaller than the average human. He wasn't so hard to carry.

And they had a lot of ground to cover.

Karai looked behind her. No one was following her. Yet. They were all probably still stunned from her betrayal. She winced at the thought. She was a traitor. But maybe she would redeem herself with what she was doing for Leo and the ninja family…

She looked to where the sun was peering at her from its kingdom in the sky. Damn sun, making it hard for her to hide and complete her redemption. She looked around. There just had to be a place for her to hide, even if it was only for a little while. The Foot couldn't be out in daylight, not when they were in NYC.

A sharp but furtive movement caught her eye. She kept running, only shifting the hitchhiker slightly to make it easier to reach her weapon. If it should come to blows with the Foot, she would not be caught off guard…

A small tap sounded before her, and she looked to see the purple sashed turtle before her. Donatello was his name. Relief washed over her as she stopped and looked to either side, seeing Michelangelo and Splinter, the rat, awaiting her.

"Thank goodness I have found you. Please, take your brother. I have been running too long…" Karai took a deep breath as she lay Raphael down. No sooner was he out of her grasp that he disappeared. Karai looked around, only to see Leo landing at a distance, gazing at Raphael, examining wounds, or perhaps just soothing himself with his brother's familiar face. It was eerie, the Leonardo that had been defeated, who had given up forgiveness for hatred and caution for trust, and the Leonardo as he was now, looking at his defeated image.

Two images soon joined him, and it was almost heart warming, how all four brothers looked together. All three worried, caring for the fourth, not thinking about how to take his place or gain favoritism with their Master like the relationship Karai had with her "family." If there was one image that Karai could have saved to explain what she most wanted in life, this image of such compassion would be it.

Suddenly Leo looked up, the eyes of his brothers following suit. His voice, cold as death, chilled her to the bone, making her hug her shoulders for warmth.

"You did this too him, didn't you?"

How could she answer him? How could she tell him the truth of how she tortured and cut him? Even if she had saved him at the end and made the right decision, how was one good deed to that of many bad ones? She remained silent, looking at the floor of the roof.

"You did…you actually stabbed him like this. You gave him these bruises. You almost killed him!" His voice was gaining in volume, spilling over with hatred. He was approaching her, hands straying towards his katana blades.

"Leonardo!"

Leo froze, letting his hands drop to his sides. Master Splinter was by Raphael's side, surveying the damage, but now eyeing Leonardo.

"All of you, take him home. He needs treatment. Go!" Splinter cut Leo off before he could shout any protest. With a simple glare at Karai, Leo leapt to where his brothers were. Donatello carried their injured sibling, and the three vanished into the rays of the rising sun. Splinter watched them as they left, while Karai waited, knowing he had something to say.

"I do not usually involve myself in my sons' affairs, but you have caused them enough pain already." The old rat's voice seethed with venom, but it was a different kind than her own master's. This malice came from a loving father protecting his family…his family… Karai would never have a family again. "If I ever sense you passing, see a piece of your hair, or feel a wind that betrays your presence in our home, I will be forced to momentarily forget myself and take care of you as needed." The rat turned his head slightly. "Do you understand?"

In a voice no louder than a katana slicing through the air, Karai ended any possible friendly ties she could salvage. "Yes."

…And he vanished from her sight.

* * *

A/N: Ok, we have about two more chapters and they are coming! In less than a month! We swear! 


	15. Kamikaze

A/N: (ET) I'm sick, and I'm still writing…-sniff sniff-

Mikey: Ew, get away from me!

Raph: Yeah, look out; you might catch Mikey's vulgar cooties.

Alix: Attention you guys, this is not the last chapter. There is one more after this one!

Chapter 15: Kamikaze

Karai huddled into a ball, unmoving, unthinking, just staring at where Master Splinter stood a few moments before. It would only make sense for the weather to turn against her too and start pouring rain, but surprisingly enough the sun remained where it was, glaring down at her. The sun taunted her too, just like the elite ninja; she didn't know how, but it did, smiling and laughing at her misfortunes. And misfortune she had; troubles heavily pulled down on her shoulders.

No future lay in her wake now, not with Master Shredder or the turtles. Her last hope of a life had vanished with the rat's final say, and her eyes narrowed at those words now permanently etched in her mind. The anger boiling, Karai pounded her fist against the rooftop.

Why did she feel this way? Why was she so empty? Why did the pain of losing Leo's friendship hurt so much?!

He once needed her.

He had needed her and cared for her. He had trusted her like she didn't know anyone could, but… she had repaid him with pain and anger. Never had she felt cared for like that, and a revelation dawned on her: she would never feel it again. That was why it hurt so badly that she wished she could just fly away and leave her body behind—

Footsteps, several of them, came towards her, closer by the second. Karai quickly retreated to the nearest shadow, cloaking herself in its friendly invisibility. She would make the Foot work for their prey and would not be caught so easily.

Calming her breath in the surprisingly dark shadow (since it was still daytime), she resolved not to be caught by such low-level ninja. But when the elite ninja found her, for they always found their prey…she debated welcoming death with open arms. She would do anything to take her away from the pain of having no where to go, but… was she willing to give Hat-Boy the pleasure?

She felt, rather than saw, the wave of black clad searchers flow past her, never realizing their prey was so close. She waited for them to pass but then heard a small tap. One of the shadows halted its tracks, and the wave continued, minus one member.

Karai slowly raised her head and looked around the box she hid behind. Her heart began to beat a little faster. But the single shadow remaining was not Elite.

Hun.

Karai's lips silently parted in confusion and anger that her Master thought her skills at the same level of one so incompetent. Being done in by an idiotic mountain? No, thank you.

In any case, he was stock still, listening, it seemed. She couldn't piece together why he was out now. She thought the Shredder had confined him to the inner dungeons of the Foot headquarters for failure. She froze, willing her heart to quiet. If Hun found her (which he wouldn't, she told herself) and brought her to the Shredder, it would put Hun in Shredder's favor.

Her reputation, which she spent years building up, would not last. Strange she thought how every member of the Foot only valued self-worth by their Master's acceptance. The whole notion seemed pathetic and meaningless now. Gaining acceptance from the Master and Leonardo was exactly what got her into this mess in the first place. If only she had been steadier, if only she had realized what she wanted in her life earlier on, then she may have avoided the pain and self-doubt she felt now.

"I know you're there."

Her head and all of its loose hair shot up in surprise, as Karai recoiled deeper into her hiding place. She froze. The chase couldn't end here. She was a better ninja than that! Well, her eyes narrowed in sudden disgust, as she slowly stepped into the light—Hun was not going to get the honor of slaying her.

"I won't be turning you in, Karai."

Wait, what? He… wasn't even facing her. Her body, now bathed half in light, paused but then retreated again into shadow, lest Hun decided to turn around. What was going on…?

"Your leaving has brought me out of prison and back into the service of Master Shredder. This…" There was a pause. Was he done? As if Karai cared that she was helping him.

"This is the second time you've saved my life, after a fashion. You want to change your own around, and as payment I…" His words were pained; handing out kindness proved difficult for him. "I am letting you escape."

Karai could have cried. Hun took pity on her? Was she really that pathetic?

"Leave the city." He walked to the end of the building, standing on the tip, getting ready to jump to the next rooftop. "I will tell the Master and the Foot I killed you. If you return, you'll force the Master to question my abilities...so don't dare consider it. I will kill you, if that is the case."

So he just wanted to move up a rank and heighten his reputation, but the man was too much of a pansy to actually try and earn it on his own. It disgusted Karai.

"Don't get me wrong, wench. I can't stand you, and anyone that goes against Master Shredder is a sworn enemy, but this will make us even."

He laughed suddenly, "You have nothing left in this city to call home. Don't ever show your face again."

Like hell Karai was going to take that bullshit from someone she despised so much. She leapt out of the shadows to face him, to tell him off once and for all, but to her surprise he had already turned to face her, his eyes locked on hers.

"But, good luck, Karai."

Her breath hitched. The words shook her so; it made Karai fall to her knees. This was worse than being pummeled…she was depending on another person's kindness to make her escape.

But no compassion was to be found, as Hun ignored her and leapt away, following the Foot as they kept to the shadows in the rising sunlight.

Even through all venom, Hun risked much. If she was ever caught or seen by anyone, he would be beheaded immediately and be discounted for all of his deeds and sacrifices in the past, in the name of his Master.

Huddled she looked across the single rooftop—she could see where Raphael once lay crumpled, she could see where Master Splinter once stood, and she could see where Hun made his departure.

-----

She stood up.

Time slipped through her fingers, as the taunting sun had already decided to retreat. The sky's intense orange burned her eyes, but Karai masochistically accepted the pain, disappointed when the burning light vanished to be replaced by shadow.

All this time gone, and still she could not resolve what she wanted to do.

"You."

That voice…filled with poison and hatred.

Shocked but unable to escape her guilt-ridden thoughts, she slowly turned her head. Karai could spare no other movement, too frozen was she.

"Traitor," he panted, holding a wound on his shoulder.

Karai's eyes hardened as she turned to face the Elite Ninja, almost smirking. Of course Master Shredder was displeased. "Tell me," she began. "How does it feel to be hunted?"

But Hat-Boy laughed, refusing to let her win. "Well, Mistress Karai, be my guest and answer the question. You know best."

Karai, even in her pitiful state of self-doubt and loathing, could not be fooled. "Then let me rephrase for you: what does it feel like to have your petty ambition for power and rank crushed like glass beneath _my_ feet?"

Silence.

"Go ahead," Karai approached the axe-bearer, lifting her chin in arrogance. That shoulder wound had to come from one of his comrades or even Master Shredder. He had to have run away from the arena after Raphael's escape. Shredder would never have let Hat-Boy approach Karai otherwise. "Tell me."

He ignored her, and only mirrored her foolish attempts at angering him. "The turtle is not with you, I see." He straightened himself to display that his wound could not hinder his movements. "The brothers did not accept your single good deed as compensation for your betrayal. How fitting."

They could go on for hours… back and forth. She didn't want this now; she wanted solace and comfort. But she knew she was never going to receive any. So why bother holding back her hatred and anger? It was not the ninja who stood before her that ruined Karai's life. He only played a minor part in comparison to her own actions.

But she could take it out on him anyway.

"I told you not long ago," Karai smiled, slowly unsheathing her katana. "You would not find your reward. You will only find pain."

"Think your little thoughts, for they matter not. …You matter not." He, too, drew his weapon and quickly advanced on Karai. She blocked the first blow swiftly, and the two engaged in their first physical battle.

"Before, the Master stood between us…" Karai hissed.

"But now there's nothing stopping me…" he shouted.

"From killing you!" They yelled in unison, as the both of them jumped back. Even with the ninja's wound, he remained more aggressive, more powerful…But Karai surprised him, being the one to resume the fight, as she blindly ran at him head on.

He did not protect himself at first, frozen at the sight of her teary yet fierce eyes. Her battle cry shot him out of his stupor, but he was too late to evade her blow completely as she scraped across his wounded shoulder.

This position gave him an upper hand, and he held down the sickness in his stomach from the tenderness of the wound so that he could jab Karai hard in the stomach.

She coughed blood, dropping her katana, and Hat-Boy smiled at the sound of the katana's echoing clatter. He tossed her, taking a moment to watch her roll along the roof, and then raised his axe to chop the wench into little pieces.

Karai evaded the attack—she was no amateur—but not without hindering her chances of winning. Rolling further_ away_ from her weapon wasn't the smartest move ever concocted, and Karai suddenly found herself pinned at the edge of the roof. She sat up quickly in defense but her enemy was fast.

He wasted no time and tried to strike her again, to split her down the center.

But Karai did not run away. She did not try to evade.

She caught the axe.

Hat-Boy's red-silhouette eyes grew; Karai's palms embraced either side of the blade, as her arms trembled in anger. She smiled a bloody smile at him, and Hat-Boy put more pressure on the axe in retaliation.

Through bared teeth he snarled, "Stop resisting! I can see it in your eyes—you long for death!" His whole body shook as both of them pushed on the axe. "You're too cowardly to do it on your own!"

"Like hell…" she panted, and kicked the hilt of the axe horizontally as opposed to the vertical forces acting on it so that the weapon flew out of grasp. She leapt up and ran at her precious katana, tripping as she snatched it, but then recovered, kneeling on the rooftops with her katana extended in one hand. "I'm never going to give you that honor! It's my life to take!"

She pushed off the ground to give her extra speed as she ran at him, yelling and crying as the distance between the two of them dwindled to nothing. Hat-Boy had recovered his own weapon but not in time to direct Karai's katana away; instead he thrust his axe at her.

And then…

There was silence.

_Plip…_

The sound of a single droplet of blood. And then the sound of panting, the soft sound of a steady pace of dripping blood, the sound of coughing, gagging…

The heavy sound of a body collapsing onto the tarred rooftop.

Karai tripped a few steps backward, her katana still in his side, his axe still imbedded in her shoulder and collar bone. She fell to her knees, the silence of her hollowed breath…

Her eyes blinked and her head bobbed up and down, the weight of her skull suddenly too much to bear. She could not die this way.

Her life was NOT his to take. It was hers. It was hers. It was HERS!

With a shaky breath she wrapped her fingertips about the hilt and shut her eyes tight as she removed the weapon with one jerk. Breath hitched, sight reddened, head dizzied, stomach sickened, she stumbled to her feet, losing balance midway, swaying far to the right. She tried to straighten herself with her feet, her arms already limp, but Karai overshot the positioning of her feet and instead tripped to the left.

And so she fumbled past the ninja's body, determined not to die this way. No matter how she fought, she could not balance, she only tumbled forward uncontrollably, but Karai never fell back to the floor; she would never be able to get up again.

The tears poured now, dribbling over the blood on her lips and chin.

No one was coming to save her. She had betrayed Leonardo. She had harmed him and his family. She endangered them all. She endangered Hun who was willing to let her go free. She failed her master. She was worth nothing greater than what she had killed seconds before.

Ironic. She faked a smile; Hat-Boy for once had helped her. She was contemplating her life before he had appeared, unsure which way to sway, but now she had no choice. She could never give the bastard the honor of killing her.

No, that right was hers alone.

She was going to fly. She was going to fly away from this Earth, high, high into the sky, maybe even off the planet, anything.

Karai let her head fall, for she no longer had the strength to hold it up. What a dizzying height, she thought as she stood on the edge. In a daze she could not register the awakening street below, but she knew it was there. She forced her eyes up to see as much of the starry sky as she could.

…She lifted her arms painfully.

She slid her foot forward into the abyss, incapable of balancing, and the fated gravity pulled her down.

But to Karai, she was flying, flying as high as a bird, out of the world that had hurt her so, leaving all her burdens behind.

----

"Master Shredder."

Saki looked up from some important business papers to see one of his three Elite Ninja enter. A middle class one of the Elite Ninja… that was soon to change; Saki needed replacements for his traitors.

He cocked one eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It is the traitor Karai, Master. The Foot ninja found her."

So Hun hadn't taken care of her like he'd thought. Typical Hun, leaving before the job was finished.

"Good." Saki looked back down to his papers. "Bring her in here immediately. She will pay the price for helping a loathed enemy." She would be confined to the inner intelligence of the Foot, and maybe when she had learned her lesson, he would bring her back to his side. He knew she would not disobey him again, not after he had disciplined his daughter as necessary. She would never be of the same rank again, of course.

"There is a problem, Master."

Saki looked back up, annoyed. "A problem? Did you not catch her?"

"Master Shredder, Mistress Karai is dead."

Saki glared at him expectantly.

"She committed suicide by jumping off—"

Saki motioned his hand, not caring for the petty details.

"And we found the ex-high ranking elite's body with Mistress Karai's katana in his side. They were engaged in battle but after studying the remnants, we are certain Karai took her own life."

The silence hung in the air for a while before Saki nodded. "I see. Bury her as necessary. Saki must have a funeral for the death of his daughter. See to it that it is taken care of."

"Yes, Master." The underling bowed, and left.

Saki shook his head. What was this unpleasant feeling? It made him feel…almost human. Karai was gone.

No matter. She was only his most devoted servant, the one who had kept his secret and treated him with more than the honor owed to a Master and a father.

No matter at all.


	16. Epilogue: Instincts

A/N: The finale/epilogue-y Thingy. It's on time, in all its glory. Yeah. Just as I planned….

ET: Not!

Alix: Thanks, everyone, for reading as far as you have!

ET: And for waiting 10 years…

* * *

Chapter Sixteen (Epilogue): Instinct

Something didn't seem right. Raphael wasn't even awake, and he already knew deep in his bones that _something_ was amiss. In dreamless sleep with all its blackness, Raphael couldn't formulate thought. He didn't need thought, since the realm of sleep consisted of emotion.

And his senses were screaming at him.

Something was wrong.

He awoke with a jump, and even after the sudden shock left him, the thoughtless dread lingered like something tangibly foul. It made his skin crawl, and to get rid of that sick, prickling sensation, he sat up.

He sat up a little too quickly for comfort, however, leaving him woozy and lightheaded. The world around him became a blurred version of its more stable and former self.

It took a few moments for the uneasiness to go, but when it finally did, that sense of alarm previously invading his sleep came back with frightening force. He massaged his head, confused and sore.

This was all very strange.

He breathed in deeply (despite the cracking, wheezy pain he got from it), feeling gauze around his ribs stretch and then gradually shrink. He looked down and studied himself: mainly just his abdomen and chest where wrapped, but one of his legs had a splint on it, as did his hand. All things considered, though, Raphael thought his injuries weren't that traumatic.

With a sloth-like slide off the couch, he took back all thoughts of his injuries being light. His ribs _burned_. He must have broken a lot of them. His leg hurt, of course, but not nearly as much as the ribs. With an involuntary shudder, he shut his eyes tight and stood up.

Pain shot up him immediately, but Raphael was more or less all right. He opened his eyes groggily and found to his relief a pair of crutches. He took them as quickly as his body would permit, and he made his way across the room of the Lair.

Surprised no one was screaming and shouting to see that he had finally woken up, Raphael headed out of Leonardo's room (since it was downstairs whereas Raphael's was on the second level) and into the area where everyone currently crowded.

Their backs faced him as they stared at the many TV screens—everyone was silent.

He remained still, lest the turtles hear him and greet him. He didn't want to miss whatever it was on the News that appeared so important.

"-city feels sorrow at the tragic loss of Miss Karai Saki, daughter to millionaire Oroku Saki, one of the city's most generous investors. Authorities found the remains of the young woman on the side of 16th and Madison, resulting from what the police are calling a hit-and-run incident. Saki denied that anyone would purposefully wish to hurt his daughter due to the large amount of charity work she has done for orphans throughout New York. Police are currently investigating but have found no leads. Karai Saki's funeral will be held at Clairmount Park tomorrow, and Mr. Saki says that all mourners are welcome. Karai, you will be sorely missed."

Karai's… funeral?

Oroku Saki was holding a funeral for Karai?

Karai's funeral…

So Karai was—?

She—?

"No way…" Raphael breathed to himself. So that feeling of dread… that knowledge that something was wrong…

That innocent breath did not go unnoticed, of course. "Raphael!"

"Raph?"

"RAPH'S AWAKE!"

Needless to say, they all ran at him with frightening speed: Mikey rolled off the couch's back, Leo leapt over it, Don ran around it, and Master Splinter just appeared at his side. They all swarmed about him, careful not to touch the raw and tender wounds but barely able to restrain their excitement.

"It's good to see you have returned to us, my son," nodded Master Splinter with a soft smile.

Raphael returned both the nod and the smile with true if only short-lived relief. He was safe at home now with his irreplaceable family. The family he would do anything for—even die in their place.

"What…uh… happened?"

Everyone looked to Leonardo, but the turtle refused to say anything, shaking his head silently while looking to the floor, so Donatello had to take the lead. "Well, you disappeared, and at first we weren't sure what to do. Long story short, Leo guessed it was Karai, we found a transmitter to where they were hiding you—"

"_I_ found it Raph! _I_ did!"

"Good boy, Mikey."

"Tha—heeeeeeeeeey!"

Don glared at his brother, who covered his mouth with a smile, "Sorry, bro."

Don cleared his throat. "—and we headed over there. But we didn't really rescue you…"

"Karai did," Mikey pointed out, despite the growl coming from Leo's direction (And Don's grunt of irritation). Right, Raphael remembered her saving him. Barely.

Don continued, "We were a few blocks away from where they were holding you when she showed up with you on her shoulders. We took you back home pretty quickly so you could heal. It's been a week or so since then, so you're still in bad shape.

"We're lucky we found you when we did. You were basically starving to death on top of all the insomnia-induced fatigue and broken bones. Well… I wouldn't say insomnia-induced but definitely some kind of sleep trauma. In any case…"

Don continued to talk more about his condition, showing off all of the research he had done while Raph had been asleep, but what Raphael really wanted to hear about was Karai. That dread started to well up inside him like indigestion, but Raph didn't want to say anything until Don was finished, lest the brain go off and pout at not being allowed to boast his findings. He let his gaze fall on Leonardo, who, what a surprise, was staring straight back at him. Honestly, you'd think they were twins the way they read each other's mind.

"What happened?" Leo asked, interrupting Don and earning himself a scowl.

"Let us sit Raphael down first." Splinter interrupted immediately afterwards as the injured began to teeter. Everyone silently agreed and helped Raphael to the couches in front of the TV. Sitting hurt just as much as standing…

"Well?" Leo insisted.

"There's not much to tell…" Raph said slowly. Each breath brought him pain. Don wasn't kidding about the broken ribs. Raph didn't know how much the others knew and decided to give them a quick sparknote-version of his stupid adventure. Then he could ask about Karai.

"I heard Karai had orders to kill Leo, and I knew since Leo is…was so…fond of her," Mikey inserted a giggle but was cut off, "he'd give himself up easily. I took his place and… it kind of backfired. Karai was actually pretty torn up about the whole thing, which really put her in a bad spot, especially since this one ninja—you know those funky dudes with the mushroom things on their heads? Yeah, one of those. Well, he was out to get her rank. When Karai couldn't kill me or whatever, Hat-Boy was ordered to kill me in this large arena. I couldn't fight back since I was already pretty beat up from one of Karai's interrogation sessions. He was about to chop my head off when Karai came and… uh, rescued me." He was painfully aware of how ridiculous that sounded. "Don't know what else to say."

"Despite that being the dumbest plan I've ever heard," Mikey laughed. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"Yeah, me too," Raph rolled his eyes, but then winced from the sudden pain as he tried to shift his weight.

"You should rest, my son." Splinter's eyes were concerned as he tried to urge the infidel up and back to his room.

"Wait…" Raph took a few breaths, ignoring Master Splinter's concern. "What about Karai?"

This time Leonardo answered: his voice shaking with a mixture of confusion, hatred, and betrayal. "She's dead. She betrayed us. She even tried to kill us by searching our old lair. Then she had the nerve… the NERVE… to jump sides again. The woman could never pick a side. She…she deserved her fate."

In a sudden burst of anger, so different from the calm turtle that took control, he kicked a footstool across the room, whispering almost to himself: "She deserved it."

"Hey, come on Leo…" Don started, but not very strongly. He clearly felt the same way, and decided to trail off his thought.

Raph remained silent, beating down that dread which had somehow transformed into overwhelming pity and sadness. That girl. He never understood her. He hated her. _Hated_ her. But this emotion he felt now was so fitting. He didn't know why he felt so sad despite his hatred, but he knew it was how he should feel.

"How'd she die?" Raph asked.

"Didn't you hear on the TV?" Mikey turned to face him. "She was..uh… hit… by a car… As un-Karai like as that sounds…"

Raph's eyes narrowed behind his red mask (oh, his rightful mask…haha! His mask was back!). "Do you know how she actually died?"

"No," Don said this time, as Leo was still fuming in the background. "We separated from her shortly after we got you. I'd assume that one of the Foot got her, especially if that 'Hat-Boy' guy was after her as you say…"

"She wouldn't lose to him…" Raph said under his breath. This feeling he felt… His gut instinct was telling him otherwise. He just _knew._ "She… killed herself."

A momentary silence followed. The family held their breath.

"That's ridiculous!" Mikey shouted before Leo could say it himself.

"That traitor! She wouldn't have!" Leo began, searching the eyes of his family for the same anger and pain he felt, to find only pity projected onto him. "What?"

"Why the sudden change of heart, Leo?" Raph said under his breath. Leo brushed past Don and the others to look Raphael cold in the face.

"We were just arguing about this a few weeks ago! And now you're taking _her_ side?!"

"She didn't know what to do!"

"And she had to make a decision for the last time!"

"Well, it looks like she picked neither, especially since both sides rejected her. I guess she wasn't as bad as I thought. Something's just telling me she wasn't!"

"Something is just telling you? Well, your instincts have a tendency to be wrong on multiple occasions! So don't go—"

"What is wrong with you?! You had this infinite compassion for her, no matter what she did, and right when she needed it most, when she would have been on our side for keeps, you turn her away? That ain't like you, Leo. Not one bit."

"Well maybe torturing one of my family members was a bit out of my pity zone. I take people for their word." They were nose to nose, and Raph looked ready to battle it all out, with Leo quickly settling into the cold, biting person he became in long, drawn out arguments.

Raph took a deep breath and bottled his anger for another time. He didn't want this, not now when he'd just gotten home. He just wanted things to be right again, and arguing wasn't going to make it all go away.

"Whatever, Leo. You can hold onto Karai's betrayal for as long as you want. But she had something good in her that deserves respect… even if it's just the smallest bit." Raphael started to get up despite the pain and the concern of everyone else. Leo, helpless and ruffled from his state, walked after his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Where're you going?"

Raph looked at him, eyes hidden once again behind his bad-boy red.

"Her funeral. Where else?"

* * *

It was a somber procession that arrived for Karai's burial. Oroku Saki looked around, wondering how humans could become so attached to each other and mourn like this. Yes, he felt an absence, but it was just from missing a superb fighter…wasn't it? This empty feeling… like something was now missing from his life…

He would have to modify his human body. It was beginning to make him feel like one.

The service was beautiful, with women sniffling, men wiping away tears, nothing was spared to see off this generous young woman who was taken before her time. Oroku Saki himself even spoke, and everyone cried except an old man sitting at the back of the audience in his wheelchair and his retainer. When the service was over, the procession filed off to their respective cars to head to Saki's and enjoy the food that would rid them of their misery.

Only the man in the wheelchair remained. He was covered with a blanket and turtle necked sweater, with a hat and sunglasses guarding him from the sun. His caretaker, wearing long black pants, sunglasses, a beanie, and a high-necked jacket, stood next to him, both of them staring at the grave. Both of them held a single rose.

They didn't speak. They didn't have to.

Eventually the caretaker pushed the man a little closer to the grave. Carefully, as if in great pain, the man in the wheelchair tossed the rose into the gaping grave. The caretaker took a step forward and did the same.

He stood there, with his hand on the armrest of the wheelchair. His hand tightened as a sob escaped his lips. His companion placed his hand on his arm, gripping it in assurance.

They stood there for a long time, in silence, these two brother's who understood; understood what they had done for each other, what a person could do to another, and what a poor, lost girl had done for them.

In the world of ninja, actions should always speak louder than words.


End file.
